The Winter Demon Prophecy
by FractalsRemastered
Summary: Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Anna y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que una nevada en plena primavera deja aterrorizados a los habitantes del reino y a la realeza. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf y dos fieles equinos deberán afrontar una nueva aventura con muchos peligros para detener al Demonio del Invierno antes de que congele Arendelle para siempre.
1. ¿Invierno?

**=THE WINTER DEMON PROPHECY=**

Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Anna y todo en Arendelle había vuelto a la normalidad. Gracias al cuidado de Anna, Elsa se encontraba mucho mejor y ya casi nunca estornudaba y Anna y Kristoff eran oficialmente novios. No se habían visto más a pelirrojos que querían arrebatar el trono, duques con planes malvados, guardaespaldas mudos, reinas encarceladas o princesas con hipotermia profunda rozando la congelación absoulta. Todo era perfecto.

Anna despertaba, bostezando, mientras entreabría sus ojos tratando de soportar la pequeña rendija de luz del sol que salía de su ventana. Bostezando una vez más, vio el reloj, que marcaba 12:27.

—¡Oh no, oh no! ¡Kristoff y Elsa me matarán! —dijo alarmada la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba y se vestía con un vestido verde con detalles en verde oscuro, pollera del mismo color, se peinaba con sus clásicas dos trenzas, se ponía un par de zapatos negro, se lavaba la cara y salía corriendo a un paso muy apresurado de su habitación.

Corrió por los largos pasillos, esquivando por poco a los sirvientes y bajando las largas escaleras deslizándose por el pasamanos. Esta vez, salió algo mal y casi se cae de cara, pero recobró la compostura enseguida y corrió hacia el comedor.

—Oh, lo siento, buenas tardes, Kristoff, Elsa, me desperté algo —miró hacia la mesa del comedor. Estaba vacía—... tarde.

Corrió por los pasillos para ir hacia afuera. Un guardia intentó pararla, pero Anna siguió y salió hacia la pista de patinaje.

Se arrepintió a los segundos.

—¿¡Nevando!? ¿¡En plena primavera!? —se quejó la pelirroja—, Oh no, frío, frío, frío, frío —tartamudeaba abrazándose a sí misma.

Efectivamente, estaba nevando y una fina capa de nieve se estaba formando por todo Arendelle. Antes de hacer otra cosa, Anna corrió temblando, una vez más, hacia su habitación y se puso una capa corta hasta la cintura de color azul grisáceo, una bufanda del mismo color con la que se tapó hasta la nariz, un gorro-capucha de color azul grisáceo con detalles en azul oscuro y una pollera azul con detalles en dorado. Por las dudas, también se puso guantes con dedos de color negro y rojo. Desde que prácticamente, había muerto congelada, aprendió de que eso de abrigarse no era algo de lo que alguien no se podía preocupar.

Una vez bien abrigada y calentita, corrió los pasillos de nuevo, bajó las escaleras de nuevo deslizándose y salió del castillo a ver dónde se encontrarían Elsa y Kristoff.

Pasó la pista de patinaje sin problema, ya que estaba cubierta por nieve, y caminó por el puente, para encontrarse con un pequeño grupo de gente rodeando a su hermana, con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

—Por favor —rogaba su hermana—, créanme. Yo no hice nada. Me desperté a las diez y a esa hora ya estaba nevando. Los sirvientes son testigos. Además, la única manera de congelar de nuevo la ciudad es congelando el agua, y así, el resto del terreno —tragó saliva—. Prometo que de alguna manera pararé este otro invierno.

—Más le vale —dijo uno de los habitantes, con una mirada no muy feliz—, no quiero estar a punto de morir congelado una vez más.

Dejaron de rodearla, Elsa suspiró de alivio. Kristoff se acercó a ella, quien estaba vestido con su ropa de recolector de hielo y suspiró de alivio también.

Anna, quien no había escuchado la conversación, se puso en frente de su hermana, se cruzó de brazos con una mirada no muy amistosa y dijo:

—Elsa, no es por nada, pero era una hermosa primavera. ¿No sería mejor volver a verla? —dijo nerviosamente, con la bufanda que aún tapaba la mitad de su cara.

—Anna, yo no hice absolutamente nada de esto. Apareció a la madrugada. De hecho, yo estaba durmiendo a esa hora.

Anna cambió su expresión amenazadora a una expresión preocupada.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber —dijo Kristoff—, pero no hay nada. Solo... apareció. Y en plena primavera.

Elsa tragó saliva de nuevo cuando vio que una tormenta se aproximaba.

—Elsa, te ves algo... nerviosa —dijo riendo Anna.

Inconscientemente Elsa estaba estrujando sus manos.

—Es que... es para estar nerviosa —dijo Elsa, mientras lentamente comenzaba a caminar con su típica elegancia hacia el castillo—... Invierno una vez más, Anna. Invierno eterno. Tuvimos suerte de que en el anterior invierno eterno no se produjo ninguna avalancha. Aquí sí que se produciría una. Prometí que pararía este invierno —dijo, mirando sus manos, decepcionada—, pero no sé cómo. Ya intenté hacerlo cuando me enteré de que en Arendelle estaba nevando. Pero no. No hay manera. Este invierno no lo provoqué yo, y no podré pararlo.

—Pero no importa —dijo Anna, bajando su bufanda para que Elsa pudiera ver su cálida sonrisa—. ¡Vamos a pararlo! De alguna manera, lo haremos. Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Pabbie...

* * *

 **Yay! Me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso xD Qué dicen? Les gustó? Espero sus reviews! :D**


	2. Visitando a Pabbie

—Es verdad —dijo Kristoff—. Podríamos preguntarle a Pabbie. ¡Sven, ven aquí!

El reno se acercó, olfateando la nieve y mirándola con una mirada amenazante, haciendo un ruido parecido al de un ladrido... pero de un reno.

—Al parecer solo le gusta la nieve de Elsa —bromeó Kristoff.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Elsa, acariciándose el mentón—. A Sven no le gusta esa nieve. Sven debe darse cuenta de que esa nieve no es mía. Ni tampoco es natural.

Sven seguía haciendo sonidos de reno parecidos a ladridos a la nieve e intentando morderla.

—Definitivamente, debemos ir con Pabbie. Traigan sus caballos. —dijo Kristoff.

Los cuatro fueron a los establos reales, y se dieron cuenta de que Sven no era el único que estaba teniendo problemas con la nieve. El caballo de Anna, que hace poco llamó Svartoghvit* también se sentía algo incómodo con la nieve desconocida, relinchando.

—¡Hey, Svart, tranquilo! —trató de tranquilizar Anna, acercándose a él y acariciándolo—. Tranquilo —miró a Elsa—... Creo que Sven no es el único. Esto es sospechoso...

—Sin duda. —Svartoghvit comenzó a olfatear la cabeza de la reina—Uh. Hola. —dijo Elsa, sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba el mentón del caballo—Hablando de caballos... Err... Yo no tengo un caballo.

—Uh, es verdad —dijo Anna—. Bueno, deberás elegir uno, tienes todo un establo.

—Anna, sabes que soy indecisa —se quejó Elsa, mientras lentamente miraba caballo por caballo.

—Bueno, si quieres ser rápida... —dijo Anna, con una malévola sonrisa, tapándole los ojos a Elsa, dándole unas cuantas vueltas y soltándola— ¡Ahora señala!—dijo, tratando de no reírse.

Kristoff rió al ver a Elsa con los ojos cerrados intentando buscar un caballo. Luego de vacilar un poco, señaló un establo y abrió los ojos.

El caballo en el establo que señaló era una yegua de color negro como la noche, con una larga melena brillante.

—O...okey. —dijo Elsa, arqueando una ceja— El único caballo negro de todo el establo.

—Oh, no creo que sea como la oveja negra. ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez "el caballo negro" dé suerte. —dijo Anna, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermana— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la afortunada señorita?

—Ejem... Creo que será Skygge**. Sí, Skygge está bien. —dijo Elsa, acariciando a su nuevo caballo.

—¡Hey! ¿Están haciendo algo divertido, y no me llamaron? —dijo un amistoso muñeco de nieve que entraba a los establos.

—Oh no. —susurró Kristoff.

—Además... Elsa, sé que soy un muñeco de nieve... de nieve, sí, ¡de invierno! Pero me empezaba a gustar la primavera... —dijo Olaf, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda— ¿Por qué no la traes de vuelta?

—Argh, tercera vez que me lo piden. —se quejó Elsa— ¡Que no puedo! Es decir, no es mi invierno, yo no provoqué este invierno, yo no puedo pararlo. ¿Alguien me entiende?

—Oh. —dijo Olaf, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y lo que vamos a hacer, ¡es parar el invierno! —dijo Anna, felizmente—, estoy segura que quieres venir, Olaf, ¿me equivoco?

Elsa le transmitió con la mirada a Anna: "No, Anna, ten piedad de nosotros, no, NO". Pero Anna no retiró lo dicho.

Olaf tomó aire para decir un fuerte:

—¡Claro que quiero ir! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Por favor Elsa, ¿me dejas? —pedía el muñeco de nieve, haciendo la cara más tierna que una masa de nieve con ojos y boca pudo hacer.

Elsa estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero suspiró y dijo:

—Ah. Okey. Vamos los siete, entonces.

Elsa se subió a Skygge, Anna a Svartoghvit y Kristoff a Sven. Olaf se sentó detrás de Anna en Svartoghvit, y los siete partieron al Valle de los Trolls.

—¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que todos los nombres de los tres valientes caballos... y reno, empiezan con S? —dijo Olaf, divertido, mientras cabalgaban—. Skygge, Svartoghvit y Sven. ¡Qué bien que suenan los tres juntos! O mejor aún... ¡Svartoghvit, Skygge y Sven! ¡O tal vez Sven, Svartoghvit y Skygge! ¿O qué tal...?

—¡Exacto Olaf! ¡Quedan genial de cualquier manera! —salvó Kristoff.

Olaf hizo una risita, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Aunque ni siquiera tenía orejas.

Luego de cabalgar por un tiempo más, finalmente llegaron al Valle de los Trolls. Kristoff se adelantó y dijo:

—Nada de temas románticos ahora. Estamos por algo serio.

Por suerte, los trolls se quedaron callados y Pabbie rodó hasta encontrarse con los siete.

—Has aprendido a controlar tus poderes muy bien, Elsa —dijo Pabbie—. Lastimosamente, todo Arendelle está en peligro de congelación una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kristoff.

Svartoghvit estaban mordiendo nieve, como si fuera su enemiga, Sven le ladraba a la misma nieve que Svartoghvit estaba mordiendo y Skygge estaba paseándose alrededor de un montón de nieve con elegancia, sin dejar de mirarla todo el tiempo. Parecía que cada animal representaba la personalidad de su dueño.

—Esto se viene anunciando desde hace mucho, pero nadie podía saber cuándo pasaría. Al parecer hoy era el día. —dijo Pabbie— Les cuento. Un antiguo cuento nórdico contaba, que hace cientos de años, Arendelle era fundado. El Rey Aegir I comenzaba a reinar sobre estas tierras —alzó su mano y una imagen de la coronación del Rey Aegir apareció—. Todo era pacífico. Los inviernos, bellos. El verano, cálido. La primavera, brillaba verde. Y las hojas en otoño brillaban con pureza. Hasta que un día... una poderosa bruja lanzó un hechizo —la imagen se tornó oscura y una silueta con ojos rojos se veía—... que hizo aparecer a un monstruo. A un demonio. En plena primavera, todo oscureció y comenzó a nevar. Casi todos los habitantes del lugar murieron luego de unos días de nevar sin parar —la imagen cambió a Arendelle sepultado bajo la nieve—. Cada día, el frío empeoraba. Lo llamaron el Demonio del Invierno. Y escúchenme: La manera de parar al Demonio del Invierno está muy bien guardada. De hecho, que ésta esté en malas manos, sería terrible.

—Wow... —dijo Kristoff— ¿Entonces, esa bruja y su Demonio del Invierno hicieron una especie de genocidio?

—Exactamente. —dijo Pabbie— Síganme.

Pabbie hizo una seña para que lo sigan y los llevó a una cueva. En el centro de ella, había un cofre con siete candados.

—Wow... creo que está bien protegido —dijo Anna, riendo.

—Debe estarlo —dijo Pabbie, abriendo cada candado, uno por uno—. Si alguien con malas intenciones llega a esto, podría controlar completamente al Demonio del Invierno.

—¿Y cómo luce ese "demonio"? ¿Es grande? ¿Es pequeño? ¿Tiene garras afiladas? —preguntó Anna.

—Si bien el Rey Aegir escribió con muchos detalles cómo llegar a él y cómo derrotarlo, nadie sabe cómo se veía ese demonio. Lo que es peligroso, es que, cuando el resto de los testigos llegaron a donde estaban peleando Aegir con unos soldados, el demonio había sido derrotado, pero Aegir y sus soldados estaban... muertos. —Elsa tragó saliva. No quería terminar como su pariente lejano— Ahora estén atentos —dijo, abriendo el cofre finalmente—. Luego de que Aegir derrotara al Demonio del Invierno, éste dejó una nota. La profecía dice: " _Una nevada salvaje azotará el reino, grados bajando cada día, y el Demonio del Invierno matará a cada uno de los habitantes con su eterno frío, a la par de que reducirá a Arendelle a un montón de nieve_ ". Nadie creía en esta profecía. La batalla del Rey Aegir contra el Demonio del Invierno solo quedó como un cuento de terror para niños que no se abrigan. Pero ahora podemos ver, que es real.

—Espera... ¿cuento de terror para niños? ¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Adgar un día me contó esa historia cuando tenía 4 años y había salido a jugar con Elsa a la nieve con solo un vestido de verano! Y también recuerdo que me resfrié y tuve pesadillas por dos meses. —dijo Anna nerviosamente— Me había dicho... ¿qué me había dicho? ¡Ah! Que si no me abrigaba bien, el Demonio del Invierno haría un invierno eterno y moriría bajo nieve —suspiró—. Ah. Papá era muy extremo al contar cuentos de terror.

Elsa rió.

—La manera de derrotar al Demonio del Invierno es yendo a su montaña, la Montaña Fryst***, la montaña más fría, por mucho, de Arendelle.

—Si mi memoria no falla, la Montaña Fryst está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí. —dijo Elsa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Exactamente 212 kilómetros. Sí. Pero valdrá la pena. La vida de Arendelle entero está en juego. Una vez que estén en la montaña, el demonio, y probablemente, la bruja que lo creó aparecerán. Al resto, por nuestra seguridad, se lo diré comunicándose con ustedes mediante cartas mágicas cuando estén cerca. Y tomen esto —dijo, dándoles un mapa con la Montaña Fryst marcada—. Deben estar muy bien guiados. Arendelle está lleno de montañas y es muy fácil perderse.

—Okey... —dijo Anna— ¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo. Recuerden: como dijo la profecía, en Arendelle nevará cada vez más. Los lobos y otros animales salvajes estarán más hambrientos y enojados de lo normal. Así que, ustedes, Kristoff y Anna, deberían llevar algún arma para al menos, defenderse.

—Okey. Volveremos al castillo para elegir las armas —dijo Elsa—. Gracias por los datos.

—¡Genial! —dijo Olaf—, ¡Salvaremos Arendelle! ¡De nuevo! ¿No es emocionante? ¿A que sí?

Los tres, cuatro con el muñeco de nieve, se subieron a sus caballos y al poco tiempo llegaron a Arendelle de vuelta. Fueron directo a la sala de tesoros de Arendelle para elegir armas.

—Entonces, ¿debo elegir un arma? —preguntó Anna, indecisa—... Hmm... no, las espadas son muy pesadas... no tengo buena puntería con los arcos ni con las ballestas... las hachas me hacen sentir leñadora... las mazas parecen cucharas soperas... ¡Ya sé! ¡Una pala es perfecta!

—Una... ¿pala? —preguntó Elsa, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Claro! —Anna alzó su pala—, Podré sacar la nieve en mi camino, servirá como un mini-escudo y lo mejor de todo —la blandió en el aire como si fuera una espada—: ¡Si le pego a alguien en la cabeza con esto, lo dejaré inconsciente! —dijo, emocionada.

—O... okey. Como quieras —Elsa estaba tratando de no reír—. Y tú, Kristoff, ¿qué elegirás?

—Creo que ya lo sabían. Un pico. —dijo el rubio, agarrando uno.

—¿Nadie tendrá una espada?

—Nop.

—¿Un arco, al menos?

—Nop.

Elsa suspiró.

Elsa se vistió con un vestido azul de manga larga, botas de cuero, se puso un bolso al hombro que llevaba lo esencial: algunas manzanas, chocolate, cuerda, y por las dudas, vendas. Nunca sabías si te ibas a cruzar con un lobo hambriento. Se hizo su clásica trenza.

Anna se dejó su vestido verde manga corta, pero debajo se puso un buzo celeste para no congelarse por segunda vez. También se dejó sus guantes negros y rojo, sus botas de cuero y su pollera azul, pero debajo se puso un grueso pantalón. También se dejó su capa corta, su bufanda y su gorro grises. Se ató un cinturón que sostenía un pequeño bolso con cholocate y un poco de agua en una botella.

Kristoff llevó su gruesa ropa de recolector de hielo, guantes, un cinturón con el que sostenía su pico, un gorro de lana, y un bolso al hombro con bastante comida, y por supuesto, su cuchillo con el que Anna los había salvado de la furia de Malvavisco.

Elsa avisó a Kai de que se iría por unos días a descongelar a Arendelle y a salvarlo de la destrucción de un Demonio del Invierno. Kai entendió poco y nada, pero entendió lo principal: él quedaba a cargo del reino.

Los tres, acompañados de un muñeco de nieve, un reno, y dos caballos con nombres noruegos, salieron afuera.

—Aquí vamos. —dijo Anna a través de su bufanda.

 **Les gustó? Qué les parece la decisión de Anna de su arma? Original, no? xD En realidad, me inspiré de su personaje en Disney Infinity. Ahí usa una pala y un gancho. xD**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **icequeen: Aw, gracias :D Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado :D**

 **LaMafer: Genial! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! :D Muchas gracias por dejar review :B**

 **=NOTAS=**

 ***: Svartoghvit, significaría "Blanconegro" o "Negroblanco", en noruego.**

 ****: Skygge es "Sombra" en noruego.**

 *****: Fryst es "Congelado" en noruego.**

 **Saludos! :D**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	3. ¿Pequeño? accidente

Los tres se subieron a sus respectivos transportes, ensillados con relucientes monturas con los colores de Arendelle. Elsa iba un poco adelantada de los otros, porque era la inteligente-estudiosa que entendía mapas y sabía geografía. Entraron al pequeño bosque que llegaba a la Montaña del Norte, donde Kristoff y Anna habían sido asustados por lobos. Un aullido se escuchó.

—Chicos —dijo Olaf, abrazando la capa corta de Anna, con una mirada temerosa—, escuché algo.

Anna tomó las riendas de Svartoghvit con su mano izquierda y sacó su pala de su cinturón.

—Hora de aplastar lobos. —dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

Los lobos aparecieron detrás de ellos y comenzaron a perseguirlos. Elsa chilló al verlos e hizo ir a Skygge a su máxima velocidad.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —chillaba—, ¡Que no los atrape!

Un lobo saltó para morder a Anna en la cabeza, pero Anna hizo un fuerte palazo hacia atrás, dejando al lobo con una gran herida en la cabeza.

—¡Nadie se mete con Anna y su pala! —dijo, desafiante. Otro lobo intentó morderla, pero le dio una patada y el lobo se remachó contra un árbol.

Pero los lobos fueron inteligentes: dejaron a Anna en paz y fueron contra Kristoff y Elsa.

Kristoff prendió una antorcha y comenzó a ahuyentarlos, pero Elsa estaba tan nerviosa que dejaba un rastro de nieve. A los pocos segundos, era tanto el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que volvió un radio de diez metros hielo puro.

—¿¡Elsa, qué hiciste!? —se quejó Anna, Svartoghvit resbalándose en el hielo, al igual que Sven y la mismísima Skygge.

Anna saltó de Svartoghvit, Olaf sosteniéndose de su capa, temblando. Un lobo iba directo a Elsa, que estaba chillando y pidiéndole al lobo que no le haga daño. Anna tiró su pala hacia el lobo, pero éste se corrió justo antes de que le pegara. Y la pala pegó en la cabeza de Elsa. Ésta gritó de dolor, cayendo de rodillas, mientras sostenía su frente.

—¡Oh, diablos, Elsa, perdón! —chilló Anna, acercándose a ella.

Kristoff lanzó una antorcha, que quemó a uno de los lobos, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Todos los otros escaparon al ver a su compañero herido.

—¡DIABLOS, ANNA, POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE ELEGIR UNA MALDITA PALA!—Elsa sostenía su frente, cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose el labio para no gritar más. Por un lado Anna estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado a su hermana, pero por otro estaba casi llorando de risa.

Anna negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló al lado de Elsa.

—Ya te dije. ¡Lo siento! A ver, saca la mano, déjame ver. —pidió Anna. Elsa obedeció y sacó su mano, que tenía un poco de sangre. Su herida no era muy profunda, pero sin duda, estaba sangrando, y bastante.

Kristoff se acercó y se arrodilló también.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó, tocando la zona cerca a la herida.

Elsa dio un quejido al sentir la mano de Kristoff.

—Sí... ¿¡Anna, por qué una pala!? —preguntó la hermana mayor, con una mirada dolorosa.

—¡Ya has experimentado en carne propia que una pala duele mucho! Y repito, lo siento, lo siento, no quise pegarte, quise pegarle a ese estúpido lobo. —defendió la pelirroja, agarrando la pala que había quedado tirada.

—A ver, ¿puedes pararte? —preguntó Kristoff, ayudándola a pararse.

Elsa estaba increíblemente mareada. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

—Ven aquí. —dijo, ayudándola a caminar hacia donde no había hielo. Luego, la ayudó a sentarse. Mientras Kristoff estaba sacando unas vendas, Elsa casi inconscientemente puso su mano en la herida.

—Elsa, no, no pongas la mano, puedes infectarte —dijo Anna. No hubo respuesta de parte de la reina—. Elsa, ¿al menos me estás escuchando?

El pecho de Elsa subía y bajaba con fuerza. Elsa estaba luchando por no quedar inconsciente.

Rápidamente Anna agarró la venda que le dio Kristoff y vendó cuidadosamente la frente de su hermana.

—Elsa, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Anna, moviendo su cabeza un poco— Hmmm... creo que deberíamos volver a Arendelle.

—No, eso... eso nunca —dijo Elsa, entreabriendo los ojos—. Tardaremos mucho más. Solo... estoy algo mareada. Nada más —trató de pararse, pero se cayó a la nieve de nuevo.

—Hey hey hey, no, te vas a golpear de nuevo —dijo Anna, sosteniéndola de los hombros—. Mira, mañana, y si duermes un poquito, te sentirás mucho mejor. Por ahora, Kristoff te llevará en Sven.

—Okey. Pero... creo que puedo —Elsa cayó de nuevo y aplastó a Olaf—... Caminar. Oh, lo siento, Olaf.

—No pasa nada —respondió Olaf, su voz amortiguada por la nieve.

Kristoff tomó en sus brazos a Elsa y se subió a Sven con ella. Anna agarró el mapa que antes sostenía Elsa. Tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre. Fue hacia Svartoghvit y se subió a él. La pobre Skygge debería ir sola hasta que su dueña mejore. No parecía muy feliz.

Comenzaron a cabalgar de nuevo. Anna intentaba esconder su risa al ver a Elsa casi dormida llevada en los brazos de Kristoff. En un momento "no pudo ocultarlo más" y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Kristoff, arqueando una ceja.

Eso hizo que Anna riera más. Olaf no entendía por qué Anna reía, pero se rió también. Svartoghvit hizo algo parecido a una risa, pero equina, y Sven también, pero de reno.

La contagiosa risa de Anna hizo que casi caigan por el precipicio, por segunda vez. Svartoghvit frenó en seco justo a tiempo.

—Emmm... —dijo Anna nerviosamente— Creo que necesitamos a Elsa para esto.

—¿Eh? —preguntó adormilada la reina del hielo al escuchar su nombre.

—Debes hacer un puente —dijo Anna.

—Ah... ya voy —Elsa bajó de Sven vacilando y, concentrándose un poco, creo un puente que llevaba al otro lado del precipicio—. Listo. ¿Algo más?

—No, nada más, ahora vuelve con Kristoff —dijo Anna, tapándose con la bufanda de nuevo para que Elsa no vea que prácticamente estaba muriéndose de risa.

Kristoff la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y siguieron el camino, con Anna y Olaf a la delantera. A Anna le estaba costando un poco entender el mapa. Al contrario de Elsa, no se había pasado el día encerrada y estudiando.

—Emm... —decía, pensativa— ¿Izquierda o derecha? ¿O es al centro?

Kristoff, desde Sven, le dio vuelta el mapa que estaba viendo al revés.

—Uh.

—Es a la derecha.

—Oh. ¡Entonces vamos! —dijo Anna, apurando el paso.

—Estás yendo a la izquierda. —dijo Kristoff, con una mirada no muy asombrada.

—Oh. ¡Error! —dijo riendo Anna, dando la vuelta.

Elsa era ajena a la conversación de su hermana y el novio de su hermana. Estaba dormida y comenzaba a roncar.

Anna estalló en risa al oír a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, Reina del Hielo y Reina de las Nieves roncar. Kristoff no pudo evitar reír. Incluso Olaf rió, aunque probablemente ni siquiera sabía que es roncar.

—Bueno Kristoff, tendrás que convivir con la Reina de los Ronquidos —dijo Anna—. ¡Ya me imagino lo roja que se pondrá cuando le contemos!

Pasaron una hora cabalgando rápidamente por el camino de la derecha. Por suerte, no tenía ningún obstáculo, ni lobos, lo que pareció haber sido el miedo más grande de Elsa.

Al poco tiempo Elsa despertó, bostezando.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Anna, al darse cuenta de que despertó.

—Mejor. Duele un poco, pero... —bostezó— Mejor.

—Roncaste —avisó la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia, sonrojándose y mirando a Kristoff con una mirada que decía por sí misma "diablos, esto es embarazoso".

—Ajá.

—¿Es verdad? —le preguntó a Kristoff, mientras bajaba de Sven e iba hacia Skygge.

—Sí —respondió el rubio, tratando de no reír.

—¡Felicitaciones! —dijo Anna, abriendo sus brazos, soltando las riendas de Svartoghvit, aunque casi se cae—. ¿Cuándo haremos la coronación de la Reina de los Ronquidos?

Elsa gruñó mientras subía a Skygge.

—Anna, no es gracioso, si hablamos de eso, tú eres... ¡La Reina de Ser Ganada en Carreras Por Su Hermana! —respondió rápidamente Elsa.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —gruñó Anna—, ¡Reina de Casi Caerse de una Torre Cuando Estaba Ebria!

—¡Mentira! ¡Tenía fiebre y estaba delirando! —se defendió Elsa, apurando el paso de Skygge.

—Yo te vi tomando whiskey, eh —mintió Anna, para que Kristoff le creyera.

—¡QUE NO! —chilló la reina.

—Que sí, lero lero... —canturreaba Anna.

—¡Reina de Hablar Con los Cuadros! —contraatacó Elsa.

—¡Juana de Arco era mi mejor amiga! —se defendió Anna, frunciendo el ceño.

Kristoff miraba cómo el ping-pong de títulos de la realeza de las hermanas se volvía cada vez más intenso. "Pensé que Olaf sería el insoportable aquí", pensó. Olaf solo reía a veces por los títulos que decían las hermanas. Al menos, era mejor que estar mudos lamentándose por el... ¿pequeño?... accidente.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este chapter! Y el accidente también! :D La verdad, fue una manera bastante original de herir a Elsa en la cabeza xD dejen review para ver qué les pareció! :D**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **Romi: Ay, gracias! :3 Por lo de Olaf, si bien es muy amigable y divertido, no pensé que Kristoff y Elsa lo quieran mucho para un viaje muy largo para salvar a Arendelle de la congelación y batallar contra un demonio xD Aún así, no te preocupes, Kristoff y Elsa lo quieren mucho, a pesar de que puede volverse algo... insoportable a veces xD Gracias por dejar review! :D**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	4. Batalla a muerte

Siguieron cabalgando por un tiempo más, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se les haría imposible cabalgar. Bajaron de sus transportes y comenzaron a caminar junto con el reno, los caballos y Olaf.

—Ahora, explíqueme, señora Reina de las Nieves con asombrosos poderes mágicos para atravesar cuerpos —dijo Anna, tratando de hacer enojar a Elsa—. Sé que, amm, no medí bien para lanzar la pala, debería haberla lanzado más abajo, sí, claro que sí, pero creo que podrías haber usado tus poderes para defenderte y ahorrarte que yo tire mi querida pala.

—Es que... fue como que me haya paralizado, ver a un lobo mostrando los dientes acercándose a mí, fue como que me congelen el cerebro —dijo Elsa.

—¿Miedo a los lobos? Ah, creí que le temerías a algo más peligroso —dijo Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

—Anna, los lobos pueden despedazarte —dijo Elsa seriamente.

—Pensé que sería un animal más grande, como... —abrió la boca, paralizada por unos segundos— ¡OSO! —gritó.

—Anna, por favor. —dijo Elsa con una mirada aburrida, pero Kristoff la tiró al piso justo antes de que un oso la destrozará— ¡DIOS MÍO, ERA VERDAD! —chilló Elsa, preparando sus manos para atacar.

—¡CORRAN! —gritó Kristoff.

Los tres, y Anna llevando a Olaf en su hombro, corrieron lo más que pudieron, hasta llegar a un lago, que no se había congelado del todo. El oso rugió, y otro oso se acercó a él.

—Oh no, oh no —repetía Anna, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la pala—... Elsa, rápido, ¡congela el lago! ¡Kristoff y yo te cubrimos!

Elsa dio una última mirada hacia los osos que se acercaban, asintió y corrió hacia el lago. Se formaban pequeños dibujos de copos de nieve bajo sus pies, hasta que se hacían gigantes y se dispersaban en forma de hielo por todo el lago.

Uno de los osos se acercó a Anna, mostrando su bella y filosa dentadura de forma amenazante. A una velocidad increíble, Anna llenó su pala de nieve y se la tiró en la cara al oso. Enfurecido, intentó sacarse la nieve. Acto seguido, Anna salió corriendo hacia el lago agarrando a Kristoff del buzo.

El oso sin nieve en la cara gruñó y comenzó a perseguirlos, pero al igual que Anna y Kristoff, comenzó a resbalarse. Olaf chilló y señaló:

—¡Hay otro oso por allá! —dijo Olaf, señalando a la derecha del gran lago congelado.

—Atrapados —susurró Kristoff.

Elsa lanzó filosas cuchillas de hielo al oso que había visto Olaf, pero éste las esquivó deslizándose por el hielo. Los del lado de Kristoff y Anna se acercaron a ellos corriendo, y lanzaron mordiscones que Anna evadió dando palazos. Kristoff sacó su pico del cinturón y le pegó a un oso justo en la boca, que lo hizo enfurecer, escupiendo sangre. Los tres osos gruñeron a la vez, y los tres jóvenes aventureros retrocedieron tanto que quedaron espalda contra espalda. Elsa lanzó un rayo de hielo que hizo retroceder a uno, y luego otro, que hizo retroceder al segundo oso. Se concentró, y se fijó en los dos que había hecho retroceder. Pero lo que no sabía es que un oso, por detrás, estaba a punto de arrancarle de a pedazos la espalda.

—¡No! —gritó Anna, soltando a Olaf y lanzándose al lomo del oso que iba a herir a su hermana con su pala en manos. El oso se enfureció aún más, parándose y sacándose a Anna de encima, para luego morder fuertemente su brazo izquierdo. Anna gritó de dolor, el oso soltándola y haciéndola caer en el frío hielo del lago congelado. De remate, el oso le mordió el hombro izquierdo y el lado derecho de su cintura, que la hizo gritar de nuevo. Solo la soltó cuando Kristoff le tiró el pico a la cabeza, haciéndolo soltar a Anna y gruñendo de dolor. Pero hubo un pequeño problema: el peso de una princesa que comía mucho chocolate y el peso de dos gigantescos osos, hicieron que el hielo se despedazara. Por suerte, Anna pudo escapar a rastras del pozo de agua increíblemente fría con ayuda de Olaf. No pasó lo mismo con los dos osos.

—¡Anna! —gritó desesperada Elsa, corriendo hacia ella y agarrándola de los hombros para sacarla del "campo de batalla".

—¡Ustedes y Olaf escapen! —dijo Kristoff—, ¡Yo me encargo de este oso!

Elsa dudó por unos segundos, pero debía cuidar de su hermana menor. Con todo el cuidado del que fue dotada, la agarró de los hombros cuidadosamente y la arrastró por el hielo hasta salir. Anna estaba gimiendo de dolor.

—Ven aquí pequeña, estarás bien —dijo Elsa, poniendo el brazo derecho de Anna en su hombro, y su brazo en el hombro de Anna—. ¡Kristoff! Estaremos en la aldea de allá, ¿okey? —dijo Elsa.

—Okey —dijo Kristoff a la distancia mientras ideaba un plan para derrotar al oso.

Las dos, caminando lentamente, se dirigieron a la aldea, que quedaba a unos pocos minutos del lago congelado.

Dos minutos para llegar a la aldea se sintieron como dos horas para Elsa de infinitos quejidos de su pobre hermana herida. Al llegar a la aldea, no había nadie fuera y los copos de nieve caían pacíficamente en los techos de las casas. "No hay otra alternativa que pedir entrar a alguna casa", pensó Elsa. Tocó la puerta de la primera casa, y una mujer alta y de pelo negro atendió. La reconoció al instante. Ese pelo rubio platino no era de otra persona.

—Oh, Majestad, ¿necesita algo? Pase —dijo la mujer amistosamente, abriendo la puerta.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Elsa—. ¿Tiene un poco de agua y jabón? Es que mi hermana tuvo una dura batalla con tres osos y no salió muy ilesa.

—Claro que sí, ahora se la traigo, puede sentarse aquí —dijo la mujer, señalando un sofá de color marrón con espacio para cuatro personas.

Elsa se sentó, y lentamente, fue bajando a su hermana poco a poco. Anna no podía evitar gemir de dolor. Lenta y cuidadosamente, le desprendió su capa corta, que estaba ensangrentada del lado izquierdo. La mujer le trajo un balde con agua y jabón, mirando preocupada la herida de la princesa.

—Majestad, ¿necesita ayuda? —preguntó la mujer.

—No, no se preocupe, puedo curarla. Y recuerde, cualquiera me puede llamar "Elsa", Majestad suena... raro —dijo Elsa, sonriendo levemente. Luego cambió su expresión a preocupada de nuevo.

La mujer rió levemente y las dejó solas.

Tomó un pedacito de venda de su bolsa, la hundió con un poco de agua y jabón y la pasó lentamente por la herida del hombro. La joven pelirroja daba quejidos, sufriendo cada segundo. Olaf le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, shh, ya voy a terminar —trataba de tranquilizar Elsa, mientras limpiaba la herida de Anna.

—Duele... —susurró la pelirroja, con la voz quebrada.

—Sé que duele, pero no te preocupes corazón, ya terminaré —dijo Elsa. Vendó el hombro con mucho cuidado de su hermana, y remangó el buzo para ver bien la herida del antebrazo. Ésta era más grave: los dientes del oso estaban muy bien marcados y era bastante profunda.

—Ésta herida dolerá un poco más, ¿sí? —avisó Elsa— Ya terminaré. Tranquila.

Elsa comenzó a limpiar la herida lentamente, Anna quejándose todo el tiempo por el insoportable dolor. Una vez que Elsa terminó, ésta le vendó el brazo. Luego limpió la herida del lado derecho de la cadera, que no era tan profunda, pero que no debía ser pasada por alto. Al terminar, también se la vendó. Eso le hacía recordar a Anna el día que Elsa, en sus tiempos de soledad, y ella, tuvieron una pequeña charla que quedó grabada en las mentes de las dos.

 _Por andar deslizándose por las escaleras, una joven Anna de 8 años cayó y se fracturó un brazo. Sus padres vinieron en seguida a ayudarla. El doctor le hizo un yeso, y le avisó que sería mejor si dejaba de después, Anna se dirigió a la habitación de Elsa, y tocó la puerta._

 _—Elsa... —dijo, sin saber como seguir por unos segundos—... hoy me caí y me rompí un brazo. Estoy segura de que si tú hubieras estado, me hubieras advertido de que no me deslice. Elsa, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, conmigo. Y-yo... —la voz le fallaba, y sus ojos se humedecieron— Yo quiero volver a estar contigo. N-no... N-no sé exactamente qué hice, pero... por lo que sea, te pido perdón. P-por favor. Te extraño. E-extraño... ver tu sonriente cara. Tu pelo rubio platino. Tus ojos azules. Extraño que comamos chocolate juntas. Te extraño —una silenciosa lágrima bajó por su mejilla._

 _No hubo respuesta. Lo único que se llegaba a escuchar era un silencioso sollozo del otro lado de la puerta. Sus padres no le dejaban que hablara, así que hizo otra cosa._

 _Tomó un papel de su cuaderno de estudios y un lápiz. Las lágrimas caían y humedecía el papel mientras dibujaba a ella y a Anna juntas, sonriendo y jugando a una guerra de bolas de nieve junto con Olaf. Debajo del dibujo, con su mano temblando, escribió "Mejores amigas para siempre", firmando con un copo de nieve y su nombre. Pasó la hoja por la rendija entre el piso y la puerta._

 _Cuando Anna la vio sus ojos se humedecieron aún más y varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. "Si somos mejores amigas, ¿por qué no jugamos?", pensaba. Su inocente mente buscaba y buscaba una razón, pero no encontraba ninguna. Aún así, estaba segura de que su hermana la quería con todo su corazón. Se retiró a su habitación, y miró ese hermoso dibujo por un largo tiempo. Terminó abrazada a él._

—Anna, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Elsa arqueando una ceja al ver a su hermana muda y pensativa.

—Ah. Sí. —sus ojos estaban llorosos al recordar eso.

—Estás a punto de llorar. ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Elsa, preocupada.

—Bueno, sí, duele... un poco —respondió la pelirroja, limpiándose una lágrima que iba a bajar con la mano derecha.

Elsa sabía que esas no eran respuestas naturales de su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa, Anna? —preguntó.

Anna suspiró.

—Recordé esa vez que tenía 8 años, me había fracturado un brazo y te pedí que volvieras conmigo. No respondiste nada, pero me diste un dibujo de nosotras dos jugando a la guerra de nieve con Olaf y algo escrito evidentemente con la mano temblando... si no recuerdo mal, decía... "Mejores amigas para siempre".

Elsa quedó callada por unos segundos.

—Recuerdo eso. Sí. Mi mano temblaba. Y mucho. También manché la hoja de lágrimas.

Se creó un incómodo silencio. Los ojos de Elsa también se pusieron llorosos. Olaf, al notar la tensión, dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara:

—Pero ahora todo está bien. ¡Eso es lo que importa! El pasado ya está en el pasado. Y basta de recuerdos trágicos. ¡Salvaremos Arendelle de un ser muy malvado! —dijo Olaf, dando brincos y pegándole puñetazos al aire.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a las dos.

—Es cierto, Olaf —dijo Elsa, sonriendo y parándose—. Basta de recuerdos trágicos. ¡A salvar Arendelle! Hablando de eso, ¿Y Kristoff? —preguntó riendo.

 **Holas! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! La verdad, no he hecho preguntas, pero... ustedes, lectores: ¿Qué piensan sobre lo que le hicieron Adgar e Idun a Elsa y Anna? ¿Les parece bien? ¿Les parece mal? ¿Es de malditos? ¿Hicieron todo lo que pudieron? Dejen sus opiniones en el review! :D**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **The Lonely Frozen Wolf: Oh, muchas gracias de verdad, fue un review profundo *O* En cuanto a las parejas, pues dejaré a Elsa solterona, no soy muy buena para hacer OC de pareja, ya que en primer lugar, apesto en escenas románticas que no sean Kristanna xD De nuevo, muchas gracias por dejar review, Lobita! :DD**

 **=NOTAS=**

 **"Pero Fractals loca, si no pusiste ningún asterisco en este capítulo :O" Pues no! Este tipo de nota es diferente! :D Dibujo bastante bien, e hice un dibujo de cómo se ven más o menos Elsa y Anna en este fic, estoy tratando de dibujar a Kristoff, pero el muy malote es difícil :( Acá les dejo los links de las imágenes! Si tengo tiempo y paciencia en algún momento, lo pintaré xD Elsa me salió bastante fea, Anna no tanto, intentaré mejorarlos a la próxima xD**

 **-DETRÁS DE CADA DE LOS SIGUIENTES LINKS, PONGAN ESTO PARA QUE LES APAREZCA LA IMAGEN: I**

 **.**

 **i**

 **m**

 **g**

 **u**

 **r**

 **.**

 **c**

 **o**

 **m**

 **/**

 **(sin espacios obviamente, lo tuve que poner así porque Fanfiction no deja poner links)**

 **Anna:**

 **QrwvK1H. jpg (sin los espacios)**

 **Elsa:**

 **KXueSbQ. jpg (sin los espacios)**

 **Saludos! :D**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	5. Encuentro misterioso

—¡Toma esto! —terminó Kristoff, dándole un fuerte palazo combinado con un... ¿Picasso? en la cabeza al oso. Éste rugió de dolor, escapando—. Por fin.

Un fuerte viento sopló, mientras la nevada se hacía más fuerte.

—Debemos apurarnos —pensó, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la aldea.

En el medio del camino, se encontró con una mujer con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y pelo rubio platino tratando de hacerse paso por la tormenta.

—¿¡Elsa, qué haces aquí!? —preguntó Kristoff.

—¡Ay! Gracias al cielo que estás bien. Anna estaba histérica con que vaya a buscarte —explicó Elsa.

Kristoff rió, subiendo su bufanda. Elsa sacó dos manzanas, le dio un mordisco a una y le dio la otra a Kristoff.

—Gracias —agradeció el rubio. Su estómago estaba rugiendo—. ¿Anna está bien?

—Bueno, tuve que hacerle algunos vendajes, por supuesto —dijo Elsa mientras los dos caminaban hacia la aldea—. Pero sí, está bastante bien. Quería verte e insistía tanto que tuve que venir a buscarte. Y sabes que yo soy terca —bromeó Elsa—. Se nota que está enamorada —Elsa miró ansiosa la reacción de Kristoff y éste se sonrojó. Elsa soltó una carcajada.

Llegaron a la casa y se sacaron la nieve antes de entrar.

—¡Kristoff! —dijo Anna, casi cayéndose del sillón.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo Elsa, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Kristoff.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te heriste? —preguntó preocupada Anna.

—Estoy bien, Anna —dijo Kristoff riendo—. Y no olvidé traer tu pala.

—Aw, gracias —dijo Anna, agarrándola—. ¿Fue muy dificíl? ¿Cómo lo venciste? ¿Le diste un palazo? ¿Y un picazo?

—No, huyó, luego de darle un palazo y un picazo.

—¡Sí! —festejó Anna, mirando orgullosa a su hermana mayor—. Ves, Elsa, ¿ves? ¡Mi pala es la mejor arma del grupo! Y tú decías que sería inútil...

—Nunca dije eso.

—¡Lo vi en tus ojos!

Anna estaba insoportable, pero al menos eso señalaba que las heridas no dolían tanto como para que se quede callada.

Elsa le explicó a la mujer de la casa por qué estaban haciendo esas locuras. Primero la mujer se vio escéptica, pero luego fue entendiendo poco a poco la gravedad del caso.

—Sé que suena como un cuento de hadas, pero lamentablemente es real.

—Le entiendo —dijo la mujer, seria—. Si quieren, pueden quedarse aquí todo lo que necesiten.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —dijo Elsa, sonriendo.

—No, gracias a usted por quedarse, es un honor.

Elsa estaba harta de que todos la traten como si fuera la reina del universo, pero se limitó a sonreír.

Elsa estaba sacando chocolate para que Anna comiera un poco, cuando Kristoff dijo:

—Anna, estás fría —dijo tocándole la frente—. Ven, que te pongo tu capa...

—¡No! Estoy bien. No tengo frío. —dijo Anna.

—Anna, abrígate o no te doy chocolate —dijo Elsa.

Anna bufó.

—Pero estoy bien así...

—No, Anna, te estás congelando por segunda vez, ¿tanto cuesta ponerte la capa de nuevo? —dijo Elsa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, debes ponértela —dijo Elsa, agarrando la capa y poniéndosela a su hermana. Ésta hizo un quejido.

—El hombro, duele un poco —dijo Anna, sus ojos algo llorosos.

—¿Eh? —Elsa cambió su expresión de enojada a preocupada— ¿Mucho? Déjame ponerte un poco más de vendaje entonces...

—No, no, está bien. Deja —dijo Anna, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Anna, debes avisarnos si te duele mucho —dijo Kristoff—. ¿Estás segura de que así está bien?

—Sí. De todas formas... creo que el palazo en la cabeza debió haber dolido más.

Elsa rió.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, dolió. Y bastante. Pero ahora, si necesitas algo, no debes olvidar avisarnos, ¿entendido? O el Demonio del Invierno te atacará —bromeó Elsa.

—Sí. Entendido —dijo riendo levemente Anna—. Ahora dame el chocolate.

Elsa bufó y le dio una barra.

—No olvides dejar algo para mí —se quejó.

—Elsa, ¿me puedes dar un poco de chocolate a mi también? —rogó Olaf, con la mirada más tierna que pudo hacer.

Elsa suspiró y le dio un pedazo de chocolate.

—No me pidan más, porque no daré más.

—Pobre Kristoff, lo dejaste afuera del reparto de chocolate —dijo Anna con la boca llena.

—¡El último que doy! —dijo dándole un pedazo al rubio también.

—Está un tanto agresiva —comentó Anna con la boca llena—. ¿No cree, Reina del Chocolate? —miró a Kristoff— ¿No es verdad, Kristoff?

Kristoff rió y asintió con la cabeza. Elsa casi estalla.

—Oh, no lo creo —dijo Olaf, defendiendo a su... ¿madre?—. Supongo que administrar un reino y repartir chocolate no debe ser nada fácil. ¿Verdad mamá?

—¿Mamá? Uh... eso tiene sentido —Elsa se puso roja como un tomate—... Uh, sí. Verdad. Ejem, Olaf, no es por ser mala... pero mejor si solo me llamas Elsa.

Anna estaba a punto de estallar de la risa. Elsa le transmitió una mirada que podía ser entendía como "te mataré luego" o "si sigues así te mandaré con el Demonio del Invierno".

—¿Eh? —Olaf se puso triste.

Elsa suspiró.

—Ah... está bien, puedes llamarme "mamá". Pero intenta llamarme Elsa si algún extraño nos está mirando o escuchando —dijo Elsa, esperando tener la suerte de que nadie vea a un muñeco de nieve llamando "mamá" a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

—Espera... si tú eres su madre... ¡Quiere decir que soy tu tía! ¡Genial! —dijo Anna, emocionada.

Kristoff rió.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Anna se había recuperado un poco, y luego de que Elsa pase el momento más humillante de su vida frente a Kristoff y Anna cuando su hermana molestaba con que era madre soltera (y Olaf sonreía sin entender de qué estaban hablando), se despidieron de la mujer de la casa y reanudaron el viaje. Svartoghvit, Skygge y Sven estaban esperando a la llegada de sus amos, ansiosos. Esta vez, Olaf decidió ir con su... madre, mientras que Anna iba junto a Kristoff. Parecía que se estaban formando dos bandos, madre e hijo de nieve, y novio, novia y reno. Bastante peculiar.

Siguieron caminando, Olaf iba en el hombro de Elsa, mirando hacia todos lados. La tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Olaf vio a unos hombres con túnicas negras a la distancia.

—Mam... ¡Digo Elsa! Allí hay unos hombres extraños —dijo Olaf, pensativo, señalándolos.

—¿Eh? —dijo Elsa—. Kristoff, Anna, Sven, Svartoghvit, Skygge, escóndanse —recién se daba cuenta de que eran muchos los que viajaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Anna, sacando su pala.

—Olaf acaba de ver algunos hombres extraños —explicó la rubia.

Los hombres miraron detrás de ellos, y a pesar de que una fuerte tormenta se estaba formando, los vieron y comenzaron a perseguirlos.

—¡Escapen! —dijo Elsa, comenzando a correr.

Todo el equipo de Arendelle comenzó a correr, tratando de escapar de esos tres encapuchados, cuando se encontraron con un precipicio.

—Debemos bajar, no hay otra manera —dijo Kristoff.

Uno de los hombres sacó una cadena sin que los arendellianos se dieran cuenta y la ató a un árbol que tenía una de sus ramas justo hacia el precipicio, mientras Elsa creaba un gran montón de nieve debajo para que la caída sea suave. Kristoff, Anna y Olaf saltaron, pero cuando Elsa iba a saltar, el hombre de negro, con gran habilidad, rodeó el cuello de la reina con la cadena y lo ató. A medio salto, Elsa se dio cuenta de que algo le impedía que bajara.

—¡DIABLOS! ¡NO! —gritó desesperada Elsa, agarrando la cadena y tratando de liberarse. Pero era inútil. Romper una cadena tan fuerte y gruesa de acero con tan poca concentración le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Su cuello comenzaba a doler mucho, mientras intentaba desesperadamente congelar la cadena. Anna la miraba, desesperada, sin saber qué diablos hacer.

—Kristoff, rápido, dame tu pico, una cuerda y tu antorcha —pidió la pelirroja, sacándoselos de la mano—. ¡Olaf, ven conmigo!

Olaf asintió. Anna tenía una idea de liberar a su hermana, pero dudaba mucho que funcionara.

—¡Elsa, ya vamos! —dijo Anna.

Elsa estaba ahogándose ante la presión en su cuello. Rápidamente Anna ató el pico a la cuerda mientras Olaf sostenía la antorcha. Lanzó el pico con la cuerda hacia la pared del precipicio y con dificultad subió a él. Acumulando un poco de valentía, saltó hacia la cadena con la antorcha en una mano, sosteniéndose de la cadena con la otra mano y la acercó al acero, que poco a poco se quemaba. Anna sentía su brazo y su hombro izquierdo arder de dolor por moverlos tanto.

—VAMOS, VAMOS, ESTÚPIDO FUEGO, DESHAZTE DE ESA CADENA —gritaba desesperada Anna.

Pasaron unos segundos más, los que parecieron una eternidad, y finalmente la cadena se rompió, y una acelerada Anna junto con una moribunda Elsa cayeron en la nieve.

—Elsa, Elsa, ¿¡estás bien!? —preguntó nerviosa Anna, sacando la nieve que estaba tapando a Elsa. Por un momento creyó lo peor.

Elsa tosía sin parar, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su cuello estaba hinchado.

—Respira, Elsa, respira —decía su hermana, ayudándola a levantarse. Elsa intentó pararse, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de nuevo, respirando aceleradamente y tosiendo—. Tranquila. Respira Els, respira. No te muevas y respira. Solo respira y tranquilízate. —ordenó Anna.

Anna bajó lentamente y sentó a Elsa en su regazo, que seguía tosiendo, tratando de encontrar aire.

—Shhh. Tranquilízate Els. Respira hondo. No te muevas.

El corazón de Elsa iba a mil. Apenas tenía fuerza para respirar. Hizo lo que Anna le dijo, a pesar de que fuera difícil. Poco a poco, y alentada por su hermana, logró respirar.

—Muy bien. Sigue así. Aún no te muevas. Romperé lo que queda de la cadena en tu cuello, ¿está bien?

Con mucho cuidado, Anna quemó la cadena en su cuello y se la sacó.

—Ahí está.

Elsa intentó pararse, pero Anna se lo impidió.

—No, Elsa, no tienes fuerza suficiente. Luego te ayudaré a pararte. Antes, déjame ver tu cuello.

Estaba rojo e hinchado. Las cadenas le habían dejado una profunda marca.

—Uh... ¿Te duele mucho?

Elsa carraspeó antes de responder.

—Agh... duele. S-sí —su voz era un hilo, y sonaba ronca.

—Uuuh... será mejor que no hables —dijo Anna—. Ahora, te ayudaré a caminar. Ven.

—Anna, p-puedo caminar...

—¡Que no! Ejem, quiero decir, necesitas ayuda. Elsa, debes estar cansada. Te quedaste sin aire —dijo Anna seriamente.

Elsa se dejó caer en los brazos de Anna. De verdad estaba muy exhausta. Anna la llevó hacia un lugar seguro, y un cansado Kristoff se les acercó.

—Traté de seguir a esos encapuchados —dijo, jadeando—. Pero desaparecieron a medio camino. ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Yo sí, Elsa no tanto, pero sí, estamos bien —respondió Anna, dejando a Elsa reposar.

—Pss. Anna. —llamó Elsa con un hilo de voz.

—¿Sí?

—Chocolate.

Anna gruñó y le dio un pedazo.

—A este paso se acabará rápido —se quejó Anna.

El suelo tembló y escucharon pasos.

—Oh no, qué diablos... —Anna vio al gigante Malvavisco mirándola desde arriba— ¡AH! —gritó, escondiéndose detrás de Kristoff.

Malvavisco ignoró a Anna y a Kristoff y fue hacia Elsa.

—Mamá —rugió Malvavisco, abrazándola— Te extrañaba.

—¿Malvavisco? Oh... hola pequeñito —dijo Elsa, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Mamá también te extrañaba.

Kristoff y Anna tuvieron el... ¿placer? de contemplar la escena más rara de madre-hijo.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Elsa, cuando de repente vio su corona*—. Oh, esa corona te queda bien —rió.

—Los vi pasar cerca del palacio de mamá. Malvavisco quiso ir a ver si mamá Elsa estaba bien.

—Esto no se ve todos los días —susurró Kristoff a Anna.

—Para nada —respondió la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja ante la escena.

—¿Entonces este es mi hermanito? —preguntó Olaf emocionado.

—Sí. Tu hermano menor —respondió Elsa.

—¡Genial! Abrazo grupal —dijo Olaf, uniéndose al abrazo.

Anna soltó una carcajada. Malvavisco se enfureció, varias espinas salían de su cuerpo.

—Hey, tranquilo —dijo Elsa—. Creo que sería hora de que te portes bien con la tía Anna.

—¡Pero la tía Anna intentó hacerle daño a mamá! —se quejó Malvavisco, señalándola.

Elsa rió.

—En realidad no. Es una historia un tanto larga. Pero ahora, la tía Anna y el tío Kristoff son aliados.

Malvavisco se tranquilizó y sus espinas desaparecieron, pero aún seguía mirando a Anna y Kristoff con una mirada amenazadora.

 **Marshmallow has joined your party!**

 **Perdón, no pude evitar decir eso. Esto se siente como escribir la historia de un RPG *O***

 **Mis disculpas por no subir capítulos antes. No había tenido tiempo y andaba muy seca de ideas (Fractals es una vaga). Pero ahora tengo un montón de ideas y no las desperdiciaré! :D Así que:**

 **PREGUNTA DEL CHAPTER!**

 **¿Quiénes piensan que serán los hombres encapuchados vestidos de negro? ¿Malos? ¿Buenos? ¿Neutrales? ¿Los villanos? Espero sus reviews! :D**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **The Lonely Frozen Wolf: Asdasdasdsadsad gracias! Sí, ya sé que me dijiste que no diga "gracias", pero es inevitable! Este fic tendrá varias escenas de acción, así que creo que te gustará xD Mándame un PM cuando quieras! Serán bienvenidos :D**

 **Frozen queen: Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo sé bastante bien como se siente "no encajar" en la sociedad. Desde chiquita a mi me gustaba la acción, los caballeros de la época medieval, las espadas, los arcos (de hecho tengo un arco que uso casi a diario xD)... y yo no era para nada el estereotipo de chica que al menos en mi ciudad se daba. El estereotipo, aquí, es una chica femenina, que no mira películas de Disney (ej: Frozen), que usa ropa ajustada, que busca novio en cualquier lado que esté y que le repugne la Época Medieval. Yo soy algo así como el contrario de eso xD Y estoy harta de que se rían cuando admito que me gusta Frozen. Antes, lo escondía. Pero luego, la misma película me dio la solución: Let it go. Que no me importe nada que piensan de mi, mis cualidades y mis gustos. Estoy pensando en comprarme alguna remera de Elsa o Anna para llevarla con orgullo. Me parece una película que te enseña que la familia es muy importante y a veces, tienes el "amor verdadero" enfrente de ti pero no te das cuenta. Y respecto a lo de Adgar e Iddun, si bien no creo que sean los verdaderos villanos, son antagonistas, ya que aislando a Elsa, también la volvieron antagonista. Gracias por el review! :D (se me hizo un poco más largo de lo que pensé .-,)**

 **=NOTAS=**

 ***: Algunos lo sabrán, otros no, pero al final de los créditos, se ve una escena en que Malvavisco logra subir al castillo de su "mamá", encuentra su corona y se la pone. Pueden buscarla en Youtube, es muy graciosa y una linda curiosidad xD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos!**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	6. Una pala puede arreglar todo

Pasaron un tiempo más descansando en ese lugar, y ya oscurecía.

—¿Seguimos el viaje o nos quedamos a dormir? —preguntó Kristoff—. Perdimos bastante tiempo con los lobos, los osos, y la gente vestida de negro.

—Deberíamos seguir un poco más —dijo Anna—. ¿Qué dices, Elsa?

Elsa estaba a punto de dormirse entre los brazos de Malvavisco junto con Olaf.

—Ah... ¿qué pienso? —bostezó—. No sé. Como quieran. Si están muy cansados, nos quedamos.

—Te ves muy cómoda con tu hijito de nieve menor —observó Anna.

Elsa se sonrojó.

—Es que he estado leyendo tantas cartas aburridas estos últimos días que ponerse a dormir en tu hijo menor de nieve es muy cómodo. Pero si quieren, seguimos.

—Entonces —dijo Kristoff, desatando a Skygge, Sven y Svartoghvit—, seguimos.

Nevaba bastante fuerte, y el viento se estaba poniendo más fuerte. Kristoff y Anna no tenían otra que caminar junto a los caballos, Sven y Olaf, pero Elsa era privilegiada de tener a un muñeco de nieve gigante que la amaba como "madre", por lo que iba subida en su lomo, como si se tratase de un caballo.

—¿Qué? —Anna casi infarta cuando ve a Elsa subida en Malvavisco con tanta naturalidad.

—Envidiosos, ustedes no tienen poderes de hielo para hacer monstruos de nieve que los aman, los protegen ante todo y los llevan a donde quieran.

Anna no podía darse cuenta si su hermana estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio.

—Es en serio.

Comenzaron a caminar, el paisaje helado era cada vez más peligroso y la nieve caía con más fuerza. Pasaron por un pequeño pueblo, donde no se veía ni a una persona fuera. Ni niños jugando en la nieve. Absolutamente nada. La nieve caía silenciosamente, ya no tan pacífica como en el anterior pueblo. Elsa miraba para todos lados, con miedo a que haya alguien sepultado en la nieve. Los lobos aullaban y la luna se estaba aproximando. Pero lo peor de todo, era que el frío se estaba intensificando y un fuerte viento estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio a Anna.

—¡Estúpido viento! —se quejaba. El viento despeinaba su flequillo, haciendo que no pueda ver casi nada. Además, estaba la nieve para entorpecer su vista aún más...

De repente, se tropezó con una roca y estuvo a punto de caerse de nariz en otra, pero Kristoff la agarró justo a tiempo.

—Uh, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el rubio, ayudándola a reponer la compostura.

Anna gruñó.

—Sí. Supongo. ¡Maldita nieve!

—Si maldices a la nieve, me estás maldiciendo a mí —avisó Elsa desde Malvavisco.

—¡Agh! ¡Cállate! Las hermanas mayores son tan irritantes a veces...

—Alguien está de mal humor —rió Kristoff, acercándola a él—. ¿Segura que no quieres parar?

—No. Debemos seguir —dijo Anna, suspirando.

Elsa se bajó de Malvavisco vacilando y dijo:

—Súbete. Tú necesitas a Malvavisco más que yo —dijo Elsa.

—Pero tú acabas de subir.

—La Reina Elsa de Arendelle te ordena que te subas a su guardián de nieve —dijo haciendo una reverencia dramática hacia Malvavisco que no salió muy bien gracias al palazo en la cabeza que le estaba dando varios mareos.

Anna rió, y con la ayuda de Kristoff, subió a Malvavisco, que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, pero que la aceptó.

Siguieron su paso, con el paso del tiempo Anna se durmió, comenzando a roncar al igual que su hermana varias horas antes, pero de una manera un poco más... fuerte y escandalosa. Definitivamente, no de una princesa.

—¿Qué piensas que fueron esos hombres? —preguntó Elsa, acercándose un poco más a Kristoff, Olaf agarrado de su mano, asustado por los lobos que aullaban.

—No tengo idea. Lo que sí, debieron usar algún tipo de magia, porque desaparecieron —dijo Kristoff.

—¿Magia?

—Debe ser. Además, estaban vestidos raro —dijo Kristoff.

—Yo apenas los vi, porque me avisó Olaf, lo que sí sentí fue que mi cuello casi se corta.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo pudiste cortar las cadenas?

—Yo no las corté. Las cortó Anna.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Cómo hizo? —preguntó curioso Kristoff.

—Vi poco, pero ató el pico a la cuerda, lo tiró a la pared, escaló y luego saltó a la cadena. Y casi me pisa la cabeza. Luego quemó la cadena con una antorcha mientras la maldecía.

—Esa es la pequeña guerrera que yo conocía —dijo riendo Kristoff—. Al parecer aprendió a escalar. Porque el otro día, cuando me acompañó a cortar el poco hielo del lago que quedaba, intentaba escalar una pequeña pared y se cayó varias veces.

Elsa rió, lo que sonó raro porque su voz estaba ronca.

—Espero que allá en el reino todo esté bien y que Kai no se esté ahogando en nieve. —comentó Elsa.

—Debe estar bien. De otra manera, Pabbie nos avisaría.

—Ay, ese Pabbie... siempre con sus misterios. Recuerdo aún cuando curó a Anna.

Kristoff comenzó a asimilar las cosas. Pabbie. La niña que vio que Pabbie curaba. La otra niña de pelo rubio platino que la acompañaba. Los reyes. El mechón de pelo blanco que Anna antes tenía. La estela de hielo que dejaba el apresurado caballo. La última pieza del rompecabezas, se la había dado Elsa sin querer: que esas eran ellas.

—Espera... yo las vi a ustedes dos por primera vez cuando tenía 8 años —Sven, Svartoghvit y Skygge pararon en seco.

—¿Que qué?

—Sí. Bueno, mira, cuando tenía seis, mis padres murieron en una avalancha. Yo siempre cortaba hielo, estando al cuidado de los recolectores de hielo... pero un día iba al campamento, y... una estela de hielo en el piso me llamó la atención. Junto con Sven la seguí, llegué al Valle, me escondí detrás de unas rocas que resultaron ser trolls, y las vi a ustedes. Y la charla que tuvo Pabbie. Y a sus padres. Vi todo.

—¿Viste a nuestros padres? Eso quiere decir que conociste por 3 minutos a tus suegros. ¡Genial!

—Ejem, sí. No sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes. Es decir, no te encuentras con una castaña-pelirroja y con una rubia platino todos los días.

—Eres la primera persona que dice "rubia platino" en vez de albina. Gracias. —Kristoff rió ante el comentario— La verdad, nunca me imaginé eso. Ahora todo encaja. Por eso mismo tu familia son los trolls.

Los ronquidos de Anna comenzaban a molestar más, Elsa y Kristoff no podían hacer más que soportarla.

Siguieron caminando más, Kristoff, Elsa, Sven y los caballos empezaban a sentir mucho sueño. Anna, entre sueños se despertó y preguntó desde arriba de Malvavisco:

—¿Cuando vamos a parar a dormir? No es por ser mala, pero dormir arriba de un monstruo de nieve es raro —en realidad, Anna planeaba otra cosa que solo dormir.

—Está bien, haremos un campamento aquí —dijo Kristoff, ubicándose entre un lugar con reparo del viento, rodeado por árboles, mientras sacaba las cuerdas para atar a los caballos.

Elsa sacó una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla. Estaba muy hambrienta, y sedienta.

Anna bajó de Malvavisco, y una vez que Kristoff había hecho una fogata, se sentaron alrededor para comer algo. Anna sacó tres botellas con líquido de color amarillento.

—Elsa, te veo sedienta, ¿quieres jugo de naranja? —preguntó Anna, tapándose la boca con la bufanda para que Elsa no vea su malévola sonrisa.

—Sí. Gracias. —Elsa sacó la botella de sus manos, la abrió y comenzó a tomar. Estaba tan sedienta que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa... (pista: ¡contiene alcohol!)

Poco a poco, se la tomó toda. Sin siquiera con el permiso de su hermana, agarró la otra botella y tomó la mitad. Sus ojos se pusieron entrecerrados y sus movimientos, más torpes.

—Ahora descansemos un poco y de mañana seguimos —dijo Kristoff, el que era experto en campamentos y en levantarse temprano.

Elsa, vacilando y con la botella a medio terminar en manos, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Nah! Para qué descansar... ¡Miren! ¡Estre... —hipo—... llas! —dijo, asombrada, señalando con una mano y sosteniendo la botella con la otra.

Kristoff arqueó una ceja.

—Emm, sí, son estrellas. ¿Pasa algo?

—Je... je... ¿qué tal si exploro el bosque un poco más? —se preguntó a sí misma, tomando un poco más de "jugo de naranja", vacilando—. Seh. ¡Eso sería bueno! —dijo, caminando. Se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, pero se agarró de una rama justo antes de caer—, ¡Uh! Eso estuvo cerca. —dijo, mientras se iba caminando torpemente.

—Anna, ¿qué diablos tenía ese jugo de naranja? —preguntó susurrando Kristoff.

—No era jugo de naranja. Era... —tragó saliva mientras miraba a su novio fijamente— Cerveza.

—Anna, ¿¡acaso estás loca!? ¡Ahora debemos ir a buscarla! ¡Acabas de poner ebria a tu propia hermana!

Anna rió nerviosamente.

—Okey, creo que eso estuvo mal.

Olaf, Anna y Kristoff, se pararon y se pusieron a buscarla.

—Olaf, debes buscar a Elsa. Búscala y que no se te escape. —dijo Kristoff.

—¿Mamá está huyendo? ¿Qué?

—No, no entederás. Solo búscala —dijo Anna.

—Okey, ¡estoy preparado! —exclamó Olaf.

Tomando de a sorbos la botella, Elsa canturreaba en voz alta:

—¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soooooooooooy! ¡No puedo ocultarlo maaaaaaaaaaás! —hubiera sonado bien, a excepción de que estaba ronca y ebria—... Anna, ¿de dónde sacaste este jugo de naranja? ¡Está geniaaaaaaaal! —exclamó, dándole otro sorbo a la botella.

—¡Síganla! ¡Está allá! —dijo Kristoff, señalándola.

—¡Elsa! ¡Suelta esa botella y ven aquí! —chilló Anna.

—¿Eh? No. ¡Claro que no! —dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados— ¡Miraaaaaaaaando a la distaanciaaaaaaaaaaa, pequeño todo eeeeeeeees!

—¡Háganla callar! —chilló Anna, tapándose los oídos mientras corría hacia ella.

—¡Y los miedos que me ataaaaaaaaaaaban, muy lejos los dejéeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Oh, como a ustedes! —rió, mientras creaba un puente de hielo hacia una pequeña montaña.

Los tres corrían, Olaf, Kristoff y Anna, tratando de parar a la Reina de las Nieves... ebria.

—¡Creo que intentaré DESAFIAAAAAAAAAAR la gravedaaaaaaaad*! —exclamó Elsa, preparada para saltar de la montaña.

—¡No! ¡Elsa! ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a saltar de esa montaña! —chilló Anna, que iba a su máxima velocidad subiendo por el puente. Casi se resbala, pero Kristoff la agarró justo antes de la catástrofe.

—¿Eh? Neh. ¡A volar! —exclamó, saltando. Cayó en la nieve y no se hizo daño, pero su botella se rompió. Desesperada, miró que Anna aún tenía la botella restante.

—¡Hey! ¡Dame esa botella! —exclamó, parándose y corriendo hacia Anna.

—Perfecto, perfecto, dásela y yo la agarro —dijo Kristoff susurrando.

Elsa llegó hacia Anna y trató de sacarle la botella de las manos, pero Kristoff la sacó justo a tiempo.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba la chica—. ¡Malvavisco! ¡Ayuda!

Malvavisco rugió y no dudó en darle un manotazo a Kristoff, él cayendo y Elsa escapándose con la botella.

—No, no, no, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Kristoff—. Es escurridiza incluso cuando está ebria.

—Emm... —Anna vio como Elsa canturreaba "Hakuna Matataaaaaaaa", mientras caminaba hacia un precipicio— Diablos. Lo siento, Elsa, pero debo hacerlo —se dijo a sí misma.

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia la reina de las nieves, y Kristoff intentó atraparla de nuevo, pero con una irritante risa escapó.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡No pueden atraparme! —chillaba.

Olaf intentó agarrarla de la capa, pero Elsa la corrió justo antes de que la agarre.

—¡Los monstruos de nieve son mejores que personas! —canturreó, mientras Malvavisco corría hacia ella.

—¡Esa era MI canción! —gruñó Kristoff.

Elsa tomó un sorbo de la botella mientras se subía a Malvavisco. Anna rápidamente la siguió, se subió a Malvavisco también con bastante dificultad y sacó su pala.

—¡Baja justo ahora o serás víctima de mi pala! —amenazó Anna.

Elsa chilló y bajó, pero para el lado del precipicio.

—¡Retrasada! ¡PARA EL OTRO LADO! —chilló desesperada Anna, bajando de Malvavisco de un salto. Quedó en el borde del precipicio, Elsa estaba agarrada de un saliente.

Con el hielo, Anna se resbaló y cayó también al precipicio, pero quedó agarrada de otro saliente.

—¡Agarra mi pala! ¡Rápido!

—¿Eh?

—¡Que agarres mi pala!

—Pero... —hipo— Si agarro tu pala, soltaré mi botella. Y no quiero que mi —hipo— botella se caiga.

Anna le dio un golpe a la botella con su pala y se quebró en varios pedazos de vidrio, cayendo al precipicio.

—¡No! —gritó Elsa—, ¿Qué —hipo— hiciste?

Anna guardó su pala en el cinturón y a la fuerza agarró de la mano a su hermana. Kristoff les ayudó a subir, pero Elsa seguía escurridiza.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Ayuda, Malvavisco! —gritaba Elsa, tratando de escaparse de los brazos de Anna.

—Quédate con esta leona enjaulada y Olaf y yo nos encargamos de Malvavisco —dijo Anna.

—¡Nooo, yo libre nunca voy a seeeeeeeeer! —chillaba Elsa, tratando de escaparse de Kristoff ahora.

—¡Hey! ¡Malvavisco! ¡Hermanito menor! —distraía Olaf—. ¿No crees que mamá está un poco loca? Deja que tu tía Anna arregle las cosas.

—Exacto. ¿No es cierto? Si mamá está loca, debe hacerle caso a la tía Anna —dijo Anna—. Olaf, sigue distrayéndolo, yo debo tratar de tranquilizar a Elsa.

—¡Grrrr! —chillaba Elsa, pataleando y tratando de escapar de Kristoff.

—¡ELSA POR TODO LO BUENO EN EL MUNDO DEJA DE GRITAR! —rogó Anna, acercándose a ella.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Elsa estaba empezando a congelar a Kristoff. Lo que Anna iba a hacerle iba a dolerle (a ella y a Elsa), pero era la única alternativa considerando cómo estaban las cosas.

—Lo siento.

Le dio un palazo en la cabeza que la dejó tiesa.

—Anna. —una vez que el caos había cesado, Kristoff pronunció esa palabra de cuatro letras mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Lo siento. Sí. Lo siento. Quería hacer una broma, pero no creí que Elsa sería tan... salvaje cuando estuviese ebria. —suspiró.

Kristoff suspiró y se limitó a volver al campamento con Elsa en sus brazos. Malvavisco se sentó cerca y se quedó con Elsa en sus grandes brazos junto con Olaf, que esperaban ansiosamente que se despertara de su inconsciencia. Anna se sentía culpable por haber armado un caos... y un escalofrío recorría su espalda al pensar en qué le esperaba cuando Elsa despierte. ¿Se convertiría en una estatua de hielo de nuevo? ¿La perdonaría? ¿LA DEJARÍA SIN CHOCOLATES?

Horas después, Elsa despertó con un bostezó. Anna estaba temblando de miedo y comiéndose las uñas.

—Agh... ¿qué pasó? ¿No se supone que estábamos comiendo? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto la garganta? —preguntó en absoluta confusión Elsa.

Anna tragó saliva junto con el pedazo de uña que tenía en su boca.

—Elsa...

Kristoff se puso a ver cómo Anna iba a arreglar el desastre que cometió.

—Lo siento, Elsa. —tragó más saliva, Elsa la miraba con el ceño fruncido— Yo... yo no te di jugo de naranja. Te di cerveza. Y te embriagaste. Por mi culpa.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Sí. Te tuvimos que ir a buscar porque estabas yéndote a cualquier lado. Bueno, pasaron varias cosas y... Kristoff intentaba pararte... lo estabas empezando a congelar y... te di un palazo en la cabeza.

Todos miraron fijamente a Elsa para ver su reacción. Skygge lo hizo. Sven. Svartoghvit estaba igual de nervioso que Anna (Anna era su dueña, ¡y tal vez a Elsa se le ocurría un castigo doble!), Malvavisco la miró fijamente. Olaf. Todos.

Ni siquiera Elsa sabía como reaccionar.

—Anna, creí que cuando cumpliste 19 años maduraste. —dijo fríamente Elsa.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, yo creí que te darías cuenta que te estaba dando cerveza, pararías rápido y solo harías algún chiste tonto al haber tomado poca cerveza.

—Uh... Eso tiene sentido.

Anna suspiró de alivio ante el rendimiento de su hermana.

—Anna, recuerda, tus bromas tan graciosas pueden terminar en cosas catastróficas —tosió. Su garganta dolía mucho.

A Anna casi se le parte el corazón en dos cuando oyó a Elsa toser. Ella era la culpable de que tosiera tanto.

—Pero... ¿me perdonas? De verdad, lo siento mucho, siempre ando con cosas inmaduras, esta vez fue serio, no quise hacerlo, de verdad lo siento, además...

—Ya entendí. Te perdono. Sí. Pero te quedarás sin chocolate por todo el viaje.

Anna bajó la mirada.

—Está bien. Me lo merezco.

 **Weee! Pues aquí está el esperado capítulo 6! En la escena que estaban preparando la fogata, pensé: "Nah. Esto va demasiado aburrido. Debo poner algo más entretenido..." y esto salió. Espero que se diviertan tanto como yo me divertí escribiendo este chap! Recuerden dejar reviews para decir qué les pareció! :D**

 **PREGUNTA DEL CHAPTER:**

 **-Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Frozen?**

 **Bueno, esta pregunta no tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasó en el fic, así que... la responderé xD A pesar de que me siento bastante identificada por Elsa, mi personaje favorito es Anna. Es una especie de ejemplo a seguir en mi vida. De por sí soy bastante miedosa, tímida y un tanto cobarde xD Pero desde que vi Frozen, pensé: debo cambiar esto. Intentar nuevos desafíos y afrontar los problemas de mi vida y tratar de resolverlos. Ser** **valiente.** **Además, amo la personalidad de Anna. No es la típica princesa perfecta. Es torpe, optimista, amigable y extrovertida. Y no es que tenga algo contra Elsa: al contrario, me encanta como personaje. Me encantan las dos. Pero Anna es mi favorita ya que es la heroína de la película y pienso, personalmente, que no se le dio la atención que merece... Es decir, el 80% está enloquecido con Elsa, pero dejan a Anna de lado (algunos, al punto de que la odian). No tengo nada contra los fans de Elsa: es más, soy fan de Elsa. Pero la verdad, creo que Anna también merece un poco de atención.**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **LaMafer: Aw gracias! Y una disculpa por haberte hecho sufrir xD Gracias por dejar review! :D**

 **=NOTAS=**

 ***: Algunos lo sabrán, otros no, pero, al considerar que Idina Menzel es la que interpreta a Elsa de la versión original en inglés, debí incluir alguna de sus frases. Es actriz de Broadway, y uno de los musicales en los que participó, se llama Wicked, y una de sus canciones se llama "Defying Gravity" (desafiando la gravedad). Pensé que combinaba bastante bien con la ocasión y la incluí xD**

 **Hasta el siguiente chap pequeños demonios del invierno! :3**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	7. Víctimas

—Esto no terminará aquí... —susurró Elsa, acurrucándose en Malvavisco junto con Olaf y Skygge.

Anna estaba literalmente convirtiéndose en una estatua de hielo de nuevo, así que le pidió a Kristoff que la abrazara.

—Buenas noches perezosos —dijo Elsa, bostezando—. Que sueñen con angelitos de hielo.

Anna rió.

—Buenas noches.

Los tres durmieron plácidamente, sin ninguna pesadilla macabra que interrumpiera su sueño. Elsa despertó un poco antes que los otros, así que se puso a comer chocolate. La garganta le dolía tanto que tuvo que parar a los pocos minutos. Tragar era doloroso. Y aún no había probado hablar. No quería ni imaginarse que estupideces gritó cuando estaba ebria. Y todo por culpa de su traviesa hermana menor...

Al poco tiempo, Kristoff y Anna también despertaron.

—Agh —se quejó estirándose Anna—... ¿Debemos seguir, no?

—No me digas —se quejó mientras comía hielo Elsa.

—¿Estás comiendo hielo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja Anna.

—Se siente hermoso.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Me dejaste la garganta despedazada y estoy comiendo hielo porque alivia. ¿Entiendes? —tradució Elsa.

—¿No se supone que ingerir cosas frías hacía mal a la garganta...?

—Estás hablándole a la Reina del Hielo —aclaró Kristoff.

—Y de las Nieves —añadió Elsa con la boca llena de hielo.

—Y de Arendelle —aportó Olaf.

—¡Grr! Eres reina de demasiadas cosas —se quejó Anna, parándose—. Bueno... a decir verdad... —cerró sus ojos por unos momentos— Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. No quise hacer tal desastre. ¿Me perdonas? Entenderé si no, es decir, no fue nada bueno de mi parte, quisiera... —miró su pala fijamente, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

—Te perdono. Sí. —interrumpió Elsa. Miró hacia atrás, la tormenta estaba intensificándose— Malvavisco, creo que deberías volver con tus hermanitos... Y con el reino...

Malvavisco asintió con su cabezota mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de hielo.

—E-está bien. ¡Recuerda que te amo mamá! —dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a la reina—, ¡Y a ustedes no tanto pero mamá me obliga a que los quiera! —dijo dándole un abrazo a Kristoff y Anna a la vez—, ¡Y a ti hermano mayor! —dijo dándole un abrazo a Olaf, éste riendo—. ¡Adiós!

Dejando gigantes huellas mientras el piso temblaba a su paso, Malvavisco fue caminando lentamente hacia la Montaña del Norte.

—¡Adiós! ¡Te visitaremos luego de que pateemos un trasero de un tal demonio! —saludó Elsa.

Malvavisco comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el castillo.

—Debemos... debemos apurarnos —dijo Elsa, mirando el mapa—. Estamos a cuarto de camino.

—¿Qué significa cuarto? —interrumpió Anna.

—Cuarto. Un cuarto. La cuarta parte de un entero. 25 de 100. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron fracciones? Bah, da igual. Súbanse a los caballos. El camino está bastante transitable —dijo Elsa, poniéndose seria y subiendo a Skygge.

—¿Se podría saber por qué estás tan acelerada?

—Anna, puede haber personas muriéndose de frío en este instante...

Anna rodó sus ojos.

—No, Anna, es en serio —dijo Kristoff, subiéndose a Sven—. Tú misma lo experimentaste.

—¿Me parece a mi o solo dices eso para que la Señorita Reina no te congele?

—Te parece a ti. Vamos, Anna, esto es serio. Aprovechemos que la tormenta calmó un poco.

Anna se puso la capucha, se tapó con la bufanda hasta la nariz y se subió a Svartoghvit.

—¡Vamos a recuperar la primavera! —exclamó emocionado Olaf.

Los tres cabalgaban rápidamente por varios minutos más, hasta que algo hace que Skygge, Svartoghvit y Sven paren en seco.

—Ow —preguntó Olaf, confundido, saltando de la espalda de Anna—. ¿Qué pasa, chicos? —les preguntó a los caballos.

Los caballos retrocedieron bruscamente, haciendo que Anna, Elsa y Kristoff caigan al mismo tiempo.

—Aw... suave, Sven —se quejó Kristoff, sacándose la nieve de la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Elsa, acariciando a Skygge que retrocedía aún más.

Anna miró hacia el frente. Una extraña luz venía desde el cielo. Anna se acercó a ella, con curiosidad. Sven y los caballos relinchaban.

Por las dudas, Anna sacó su pala y se acomodó la capucha. Caminó unos pasos más hasta quedar en el centro de la luz. De la nada, una nota cayó. Anna, como si se tratara de algo tóxico, la agarró con cuidado. Decía, con letra en rojo: "Ya van seis muertos. Cuatro de hipotermia profunda. Dos de avalancha. Suerte", con una extraña firma con la forma de un copo de nieve con las puntas rojas.

Anna no sabía muy bien qué hacer con la nota. Kristoff y Elsa la miraban esperando a que dijera algo. Anna los miraba fijamente sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno... —Anna miró a Olaf, que le sonreía con curiosidad. Luego volvió su mirada a Elsa, que esperaba de brazos cruzados una respuesta. Luego a Kristoff, que decía por sí mismo "¿Qué?", luego a Sven, luego a Svart, luego a...

—¿Qué dice? Me estás poniendo nerviosa —interrumpió Elsa.

Anna suspiró y le dio la carta, mirando a Elsa a los ojos. Elsa la leyó una vez. Dos veces. Tres. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, viendo justo ahí. Lo que sentía era una mezcla de incredulidad, miedo y confusión. ¿De verdad ya iban seis? ¿Quién había mandado esa carta? ¿Y de dónde salió? Además, ¿qué estarían pensando los habitantes de su propio reino? Probablemente, que se tomó unas vacaciones en el agradable (al menos para ella) paraíso invernal. No quería ni imaginar el caos que se presentaría en el castillo. Ya se imaginaba a Kai corriendo por aquí y por allá. Los habitantes estarían furiosos. Pero lo peor de todo, eran esas pobres seis personas que murieron.

Elsa le pasó la carta a Kristoff, sus manos temblando. Kristoff la leyó, y la soltó al instante.

—Bueno, bueno, debemos seguir si estamos en una situación tan... así —dijo Anna, subiéndose a Svartoghvit, con una mirada seria y preocupada, mientras ayudaba a Olaf a volver a su espalda.

Elsa asintió rápidamente y se subió a Skygge. Sven hizo lo mismo. Los tres comenzaron a cabalgar rápidamente. Algún quedaba mucho para llegar a la Montaña Fryst.

En un lugar aterradoramente cerca de los tres valientes...

—No te preocupes, Fernando —dijo una niña de aproximadamente 12 años ligerísimamente más alta que Elsa, mientras reposaba una rosa en una lápida—. Mi venganza está cerca. —dijo, apretando los puños.

Si bien que una niña prometiendo venganza a un ser querido ya era raro, más lo era su vestimenta. Tenía una túnica de mago de color azul pálido tirando a gris de mangas largas, una capucha del mismo color, una capa de color blanco puro, un cinturón y botas de cuero. Tenía pelo largo hasta la cintura de color pelirrojo oscuro casi castaño. Un mechón de pelo con la punta de color azul oscuro tapaba su ojo derecho. Sú único ojo visible, el izquierdo, era de color verde. Sostenía con su mano derecha un misterioso bastón de color dorado, decorado en su parte de arriba con alas de águila. Tenía una extraña gema verde pálida en su punta.

—Guardiana, debemos apurarnos —dijo un hombre encapuchado y de túnica negra—. De esta forma, ellos llegaran primero.

La "Guardiana" se paró y asintió, no con muchas ganas.

—¿Los otros ya han llegado? —preguntó, guardando su bastón en la parte de detrás de su cinturón—. Ya deberían haberlo hecho. A ellos les queda mucho más cerca que a mi.

—No, no lo han hecho, Guardiana —respondió bajando la mirada otro hombre con túnica negra.

La Guardiana gruñó. Lo único que quería hacer era retorcele el cuello a la Reina de las Nieves y obtener su venganza.

 **Wowowowowow.**

 **La Guardiana es un poco mala.**

 **Pueees... ese ha sido el capítulo. Seh, un poco corto, lo sé y me disculpo por no actualizar antes. Pero creo que los dejé un tantito intrigados, ¿me equivoco? *se frota las manos con una sonrisa malévola* ¿Quién es esa tal Guardiana? ¿Quién se cree para tocar a nuestros hermositos Anna, Elsa y Kristoff? ¿Quién es Fernando? ¿Cuándo murió? ¿En dónde? ¿Por qué la Guardiana se viste tan rarito? ¿Por qué lleva un bastón? ¿Por qué está acompañada de los 3 hombres misteriosos que vimos antes? ¿Por qué no deja que le vean el ojo derecho? ¿POR QUÉ FRACTALS HACE TANTAS PREGUNTAS?**

 **A decir verdad la Guardiana está bastante inspirada en mi. Y, aunque no lo crean, sep. Mido más que Elsa. Según las investigaciones de un fan (si quieren dejo la página de las alturas el capítulo que viene) Elsa mide 1,62, y Anna, 1,54. También midió a Kristoff, Hans (parece bastante alto, pero es bastante bajo xD) y a incluso Olaf. Obviamente no será perfecto, pero es bastante interesante.**

 **Así que, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews para que respondan todas... no... ALGUNA de esas preguntas! (Si me responden todas el siguiente capítulo será de 3000 palabras... okno)**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **The Lonely Frozen Wolf/Lobita loca: Aw gracias, aún así me queda mucho por aprender, sufro a la hora de describir vestimentas, te darás cuenta en este capítulo xD Siempre soy bastante humorística, le busco la parte graciosa a todo. Me he llegado a reír con imágenes y relatos gore .-. de hecho a veces, con mis amigos, se me va a un extremo que hago un doble sentido un poco pasado y termino dejando rojos como un tomate a los entendidos (menos a mi, jeje :D). Al menos eso me sirve en los fanfics para bien! *ríe malévolamente* Y no te preocupes, habrá varias escenas de sangre, batallas, acción, esas cosas xD Gracias por dejar review! :D**

 **Guest: Wee! Igual que yo! *choque de fans de Anna***

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo demonios del invierno! :D**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	8. La trágica consecuencia

—¿Ni siquiera Laure llegó? —preguntó la Guardiana.

—No estamos seguros, Guardiana, pero con sus conocimientos de hechizos de teletransporte, ya creo que sí —dijo uno de los hombres de túnica.

—¿Están diciendo que yo no tengo conocimientos? —preguntó furiosa la joven.

—Para nada, Guardiana —dijo arrepentido el hombre.

La joven desvió la mirada y se dirigió a su caballo, su pelaje de color marrón rojo brillante y su crin de color negro como la noche. Se subió a él, mientras los otros tres hombres se subían a sus caballos.

—Rápido. Si ellos llegan antes que nosotros, fallaremos en esto. ¡Así que, apurémonos! —dijo la Guardiana.

—Guardiana, usted es la tercera, no pasa nada si llegamos un poco tarde...

—¡Sí que pasa! Háganme caso, ¿Acaso ustedes son los Tres Guardianes? —preguntó, amenazante.

—No Guardiana.

—Pues quédense calladitos entonces.

Los cuatro comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el mismo destino que los tres valientes arendellianos, hasta que escucharon el rugido de un oso. La Guardiana se bajó de su caballo y sacó su bastón.

—Ustedes sigan —dijo—. Los alcanzo después.

—Guardiana, ¿estará bien?

—Claro que lo estaré. —dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Los tres hombres encapuchados asintieron, no muy seguros, y siguieron su camino a la mítica Montaña Fryst. La Guardiana miró hacia los dos lados, y vio al oso en seguida.

—Ven aquí osito cariñosito —dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

El oso rugió y se lanzó a ella, pero ésta lo esquivó. Invocó una bola de fuego en su mano y la lanzó hacia el oso, asustándolo. Retrocedió, pero seguía furioso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿No te gusta el fuego? —preguntó, con una desafiante sonrisa, mientras guardaba su bastón y comenzaba a crear una bola de electricidad con sus dos manos—. ¿Y qué tal esto? —preguntó, lanzando un rayo de sus manos. El oso rugió de dolor al sentir la electricidad fluir por su cuerpo. De remate, dio un pisotón y varias espinas de hielo se formaron cerca del oso. Éste escapó rugiendo.

La joven guardó el bastón mientras veía cómo el oso escapaba. Se subió a su caballo de nuevo, y aceleradamente, comenzó a cabalgar para no atrasarse en el viaje.

No muy lejos, unas horas después, los arendellianos seguían caminando. Como la tormenta se había intensificado temporalmente, debían ir a pie... otra vez.

Elsa cayó en la nieve, sintiéndose increíblemente exhausta.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó Olaf, preocupado, acercándose a ella—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el muñeco de nieve.

Elsa intentó pararse, pero su cuerpo temblaba y falló.

Anna se alertó y fue hacia ella, preocupada.

—¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Anna, ayudándola a pararse. Elsa se veía roja. Muy roja. Anna tocó su frente y estaba en llamas.

—N-no sé... Solo... me caí. Estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien, tienes fiebre —dijo Anna, dejando posada su mano en su frente—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Elsa inspiró hondo.

—Estoy bien. Ahora debemos seguir —dijo Elsa, tratando de seguir caminando.

—No señorita, usted no se va a ningún lado. Debemos parar la fiebre antes de que empeores —insistió Anna, agarrándola de la cintura para que no se le escape.

Elsa dio un profundo suspiro, rindiéndose.

—Pero la pregunta, ¿por qué tienes fiebre? —preguntó en voz alta Anna—. Que yo sepa no anduviste con personas resfriadas, o enfermas, o...

Kristoff suspiró.

—Anna, fue la cerveza. Tomar mucho alcohol puede dar fiebre —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh no. —dijo Anna, haciendo una mueca con una mirada "estoy en graves problemas"— Bueno, deberíamos dejarte descansar un poco.

—Anna, suéltame. Es solo una maldita fiebre. No me estoy muriendo —se quejó Elsa, soltándose de Anna y vacilando para seguir caminando.

—Ya sabes lo que pasó contigo en mi cumpleaños —dijo Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

Elsa suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, sí, deliré un poco, pero esta vez... esta vez no pasará.

—¿Un poco? Ahí fue cuando por primera vez quisiste desafiar la gravedad.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo fue la segunda?

—Olvídalo. Te pondrás a descansar. Ganamos tiempo al andar a caballo, así que no pasará nada si perdemos un poco.

—No lo haré. Debemos seguir.

—Bueno, si tanto insistes, tú sentirás las consecuencias —dijo Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza, desafiante.

Los siete comenzaron a hacerse paso entre la nieve. Elsa se sentía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, pero no lo demostraba. Desde que leyó esa extraña carta, había intentado llegar lo más rápido posible a la Montaña Fryst. ¿Y ahora le daba una fiebre? Por favor. No iba a parar por tal estupidez, ella pensaba.

Luego de más horas de caminar, caminar, y más caminar, el débil y cansado cuerpo de Elsa dijo "basta".

Cayó de rodillas, jadeando y cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan cansada que se dio cuenta que no hacerle caso a Anna fue una mala idea.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó Anna, acercándose a ella rápidamente, sacándose los guantes y posando su mano en su frente—. Estás más caliente.

Elsa suspiró de alivio cuando sintió las manos frías de Anna en su frente. Anna las iba a sacar, pero Elsa dijo:

—Tus manos... están frías —murmuró, cerrando sus ojos suavemente—. Se siente bien.

—¿Frías? Tenía guantes, están normales —dijo. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba mal. Muy mal.

Anna tomó, cuidadosamente, a Elsa de sus hombros para llevarla a algún lugar a reposar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Kristoff.

—No. Yo puedo llevarla —dijo Anna, ayudándola a caminar lentamente.

Kristoff puso un manto y Anna la dejó suavemente sobre éste, su pared recostada contra el tronco de un árbol. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado y checó su temperatura una vez más.

Olaf se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza, sentándose en su regazo. Elsa comenzó a abrazarlo: él sí que estaba frío.

—Debes tomar algo —dijo Anna, sacando una botella de agua—. No te preocupes, esta vez es agua —dijo con una risita.

Elsa asintió sonriendo levemente y tomó toda la botella de agua, sedienta. Minutos después, cansadísima y con Olaf en sus brazos, se durmió. Por suerte para Kristoff y Anna, no roncaba.

—Awww, mira que tierna que se ve —dijo Anna, mirando a su hermana que dormía con un rostro angelical con Olaf en sus manos.

—Shh, la vas a despertar —susurró Kristoff.

—No, ¿qué crees? Debía tirármele encima cuando éramos pequeñas para que se despertara —recordó Anna riendo. Sacó una manzana de su bolsa y comenzó a comerla.

Kristoff rió.

—Bueno, hablando del pasado... Elsa me hizo dar cuenta cuando tú estabas durmiendo... Yo conocí a mis suegros.

A Anna se le cayó la manzana de la boca, cayendo en la nieve.

—¿Cómo? —dijo, anonadada—. Ew —dijo, sacándole la nieve a la manzana para volver a comerla.

—Ejem... sí. Yo estaba ahí cuando Pabbie te curó del rayo de hielo por primera vez.

—Wow. ¡ENTONCES ME CONOCES DESDE HACE... —comenzó a contar con los dedos todos los años que habían pasado— 15 AÑOS!

—Eran 13, pero... sí.

—¡ELSA APROBARÁ EL MATRIMONIO! ¿Entiendes? Cuando me aparecí con Hans de la mano a pedir matrimonio, dijo "No puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer" —dijo imitando su tranquila y fría voz en ese momento—, pero me conoces desde hace 15 años, así que...

—Oye, tranquilízate —dijo Kristoff riendo e interrumpiéndola—. Son 13 años, y además, solo te conocía de vista.

—¡Pero lo aprobará más fácilmente! —dijo Anna emocionada, aplaudiendo como una pequeña niña.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Kristoff, arqueando una ceja.

Elsa murmuraba cosas inentendibles y sin sentido mientras dormía. Lo único que Anna y Kristoff llegaron a entender fue: "Anna, hazme un sandwich".

—Soy sirvienta de ella hasta en sus sueños —se quejó Anna.

Kristoff rió levemente.

—Quiero comer chocolate y volver a mi cómoda camita... —murmuró Elsa— Y comer más chocolate... y tomar jugo de naranja... y chocolate...

Anna arqueó una ceja. No era cualquier fiebre para hacer delirar a Elsa de tal manera. Se acercó a ella más, llenó de nieve un paño y se lo puso en la frente. Elsa suspiró de alivio, mientras abrazaba a Olaf más fuerte.

—Así que —dijo Kristoff—, Elsa y tú eran muy unidas cuando eran pequeñas, ¿no?

—Sí. Así de... muy unidas. De estar todo el día juntas. Recuerdo cuando salíamos a jugar a la nieve y siempre me insistía que me abrigue. Era insistente, pero por lo menos no mencionaba al Demonio del Invierno como papá —dijo riendo—. Ahhh... todo era perfecto en esa época. Era muy feliz jugando con ella, aprendiendo de ella, haciendo travesuras con la gente del palacio...

—¿Elsa se metía en esas travesuras? —preguntó Kristoff, curioso.

—En realidad no quería, pero yo la obligaba y terminaba accediendo a rastras. Hacíamos muchas cosas con sus poderes... Un día, cuando ella tenía 7 y yo 4, le aposté 5 cajas enteras de chocolate que había robado de la cocina a que no congelaba el trasero de Nanny. Pero ya sabes que hace cualquier cosa por chocolate, y lo hizo. Papá y mamá se enojaron mucho ese día —dijo riendo mientras recordaba ese momento.

Kristoff rió.

—Todo era perfecto hasta ese momento. Pabbie había cambiado mi memoria, pero me lo contó hace unos meses. Cuando me pegó accidentalmente con el rayo... Ahí nuestras vidas dieron un giro inesperado.

—¿Tú qué hiciste en todos esos años? Me suena a que no podías quedarte quieta en un solo lado.

—Te suena bien. Me aburría mucho, hablaba con los cuadros, andaba en bicicleta por las escaleras, rompía algunas armaduras accidentalmente... y de hecho, jugaba ajedrez contra mí misma a diario. No era divertido pero servía. A veces trataba de hablarle a través de la puerta, o al menos decirle "hola" las pocas veces que salía de su habitación, pero papá y mamá no dejaban que me hablara. Era feo, porque fueron muchísimas las conversaciones que intenté empezar, quería sacarle al menos una sonrisa, que ría, que use sus poderes... pero no. A partir de ese día siempre estuvo con una mirada triste, ropa gruesa de colores oscuros y guantes. Lo único que podía oír a través de la puerta era una voz temblorosa que a veces, y solo a veces, me decía "vete". Parecía que le costaba horrores pronunciar esa palabra.

—Wow. No sabía eso. Supongo que fue muy difícil para las dos...

—Demasiado. Me dolía mucho ir a su puerta y escuchar llantos. Era... era... horrible —dijo, con los ojos llorosos—. Quería que ella estuviera feliz, que salga de ahí. Y ella misma todavía no se perdona que no haya ido al funeral de nuestros padres.

 _Idun entraba en el cuarto de su hija mayor. Cada vez le dolía más entrar a ese lugar tan frío y oscuro. Se sentía muy culpable, pero tanto ella como su esposo, pensaban que era lo mejor para ella. La rubia platino estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas en un rincón de la habitación. La escarcha la rodeaba y copos de nieve caían tranquilamente en sus hombros. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, a excepción de los silenciosos llantos de la joven de doce años._

 _—Elsa... —dijo su madre, sin saber muy bien que decir, acercándose a ella._

 _—¡No me toques! —dijo Elsa, retrocediendo más—... no quiero herirte..._

 _—Elsa, no me vas a herir, tranquila —dijo con su pacífica pero preocupada voz Idun._

 _—¡Sí que lo haré! Déjame..._

 _Idun, con cautela, puso sus manos en sus hombros._

 _—Mamá, déjame —insistió Elsa, temblando—. No quiero herirte..._

 _—No lo harás —dijo Idun, abrazándola suavemente._

 _Elsa se largó a llorar en el hombro de su madre. A Idun le dolía tanto verla así... su hija estaba sufriendo muchísimo. Y es verdad lo que decían: el dolor psicológico duele mucho más que el físico. El dolor psicológico no se cura con vendas o remedios. El dolor psicológico permanece, matando lentamente a quien lo padece. Elsa tenía tantas ganas de salir a jugar con Anna... de jugar carreras... de pasear por el pueblo... de tomar helados en su heladería favorita... de hacer un muñeco de nieve._

 _—Mamá, quiero ver a Anna —susurró entre llantos Elsa, mucha escarcha formándose alrededor._

 _—Lo siento corazón... lo siento... —dijo Idun, mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

 _Elsa soltó a su madre al darse cuenta que estaba formando escarcha. Idun, con mucha tristeza, se retiró de la habitación._

 _—Juana, ¿por qué crees que Elsa no quiere verme más? —preguntó Anna, sentada en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala donde estaban todos sus mejores amigos: los cuadros._

 _Juana no respondió nada._

 _—Oh, bueno, no debería interrumpirte en tu batalla. ¡Resiste, Juana! —alentó Anna, mientras iba a hablarle a otro cuadro._

Svart le lamió el pelo en forma reconfortante.

—Sí, Svart, siento que me veas así —contestó la pelirroja.

Kristoff la abrazó mientras una lágrima caía por la cara de la pelirroja.

—Al menos debemos estar felices que todo eso cambió, y son muy unidas ahora —dijo Kristoff.

—Sí, eso es lo que importa. Me contagié de ella de pensar en el pasado cada dos minutos.

Kristoff rió, pero ésta cesó cuando escucharon pasos humanos.

—¿Qué pas...? —preguntó Anna. Kristoff le tapó la boca.

Muy cerca de ahí, la extraña "Guardiana" bajaba sigilosamente de su caballo. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras sacaba su bastón y le hacía una seña a los magos vestidos de negro para que se callaran.

Kristoff y Anna se pararon, mientras Olaf se alertaba. Elsa seguía con los ojos cerrados y en llamas.

—Elsa, Elsa, despierta —dijo Anna, moviéndola suavemente.

No hubo respuesta. Elsa se acomodó en la nieve y no tenía ninguna voluntad para pararse.

—Elsa, hay gente cerca, párate —dijo nerviosamente Anna.

—¿Eh? —la mirada de Elsa estaba borrosa y solo escuchaba murmuros.

—No te hagas la dormida ahora, debemos irnos...

Elsa la miró confundida.

Anna bufó y la ayudó a pararse.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormecida Elsa.

—¡Debemos irnos! —susurró entre dientes Anna, mientras sacaba su pala.

—Aquí están —susurró la Guardiana con una pícara sonrisa—. Ustedes no muevan un dedo. No quiero que lo arruinen por segunda vez.

Los tres hombres de negro asintieron.

Kristoff sacó su pico. Anna se puso la capucha y se subió la bufanda, agarrando su pala con las dos manos. Elsa se sostuvo de un árbol para no caerse de rodillas de nuevo, ayudada por Olaf.

La Guardiana comenzó a crear electricidad con sus manos mientras subía a un árbol. Anna y Kristoff miraban para todas direcciones para descubrir al sospechoso, hasta que un rayo enfrente de ellos los hizo sobresaltar.

—¿QUÉ? —chilló Anna.

—Estamos en problemas —susurró Kristoff.

 **WOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Se armó relajo (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Los dejo en suspenso :D Y, una gran disculpa por no actualizar rápido y por tardarme tanto, pero bueno, aquí está. Espero no hacerles esperar de esta manera en siguientes capítulos xD**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **The Lonely Frozen Wolf/Lobita Loca: En realidad tengo 13, pero recién los cumplí hace unos meses xD en respecto a una de tus preguntas (no te respondo las otras porque será spoiler (? ) : Hansito no aparecerá, se ha quedado limpiando regalos de caballos en las Islas del Sur, pero posiblemente lo mencionen y le hagan bullying a distancia (? Y no te preocupes, yo también tengo el Síndrome de Tenerle Cariño a los Villanos, pero no con todos xD Dr. Nefarius, te amo robotito hermoso. En el siguiente capítulo habrá gore (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Gracias por dejar review!**

 **Romi: Hmmm... *se acaricia el mentón* Muy cerca, pero no exactamente! Aquí tienes más pistas sobre la Guardiana, poco a poco te darás cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Y lo de las alturas, aquí el link (sin los espacios)**

: / goldflshturtle . tumblr post/84245299773/heights-of-frozen-characters-anna-50-152

 **Y a decir verdad, nadie ha medido las alturas de los personajes de Tangled, por lo que no puedo responder tu pregunta D:**

 **Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Un abrazo de Malvavisco :3**

 **Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo, pequeños demonios del invierno :3**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	9. Clases de supervivencia con Anna

Anna y Kristoff retrocedieron a la vez. La Guardiana comenzó a crear otra esfera llena de rayos, mientras la buscaban por todas partes. Solo sabían que un rayo casi les había quemado la nariz, pero no quién lo había lanzado.

—¿¡Dónde estás, quién sea que seas!? —preguntó furiosa Anna.

La Guardiana lanzó el rayo desde detrás de un arbusto y acertó en la mano derecha de Anna. Anna gritó de dolor mientras soltaba la pala, Elsa enfureciéndose y despertándose.

—¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? —preguntó, con la voz ronca, adolorida y débil, pero más enojada que nunca.

Elsa, con su borrosa visión, vio un pedazo de capa blanca que se escabullía por los árboles. La persiguió, pero al final llegó a un callejón sin salida. Un montón de árboles imposibilitaban su escape.

Anna, ayudada por Kristoff, se paró y sujetó la pala con su mano izquierda. Su mano derecha se sentía increíblemente rara: una mezcla de dolor, picazón y ardor.

Elsa se dio la vuelta para escapar, pero vio que dos gigantescos monstruos de tres metros cada uno, formados de piedras juntadas por electricidad le tapaban el paso. Rugieron mientras uno de ellos la atrapaba y la arrojaba hacia el tronco de un árbol. Elsa soltó un alarido mientras caía sin más fuerzas en la nieve. Pudo ver cómo la nieve se tornaba roja: ella estaba sangrando.

—¡Kristoff, encárgate de los monstruos! —comandó Anna—. ¡Yo buscaré al mago!

Kristoff rió nerviosamente mientras los monstruos se acercaban a él. Anna corría por todo el bosque congelado buscando al hechicero, monstruo, mago, o lo que sea que estaba causando tanto caos. ¿Quién sería? Solo podía imaginar a alguien relacionado con el Demonio del Invierno. Otra persona no le haría la vida tan imposible.

Anna se sentía como si estuviera en la batalla de bolas de nieve más mortal que haya existido, y con un pequeño detalle: sin utilizar bolas de nieve, sino rayos y monstruos de tres metros. Hacer esa comparación le dio una ingeniosa idea: las horas que Elsa y ella habían jugado a la guerra de bolas de nieve no serían en vano.

 _Debes tener una base cada vez que juegas. Si vas a lo guerrero a arrojar, no servirá. Haz una estrategia. Escóndete. Prepara la artillería._

Recordó esa frase de su hermana mayor cuando estaban jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve a los 5 años y sonrió malévolamente mientras se escondía detrás de un montón de arbustos. Sacó un poco de hilo y un cuchillo. Comenzó a cortar una rama curvada de un arbusto. Una vez hecho esto, ató con hilo triple sus dos extremos. Cortó más ramas y en cada punta de ellas, ató las piedras más afiladas que encontró. Recolectó plumas que estaban cerca de ella (a mas de un pájaro le dio un rayo) y las ató al otro extremo de las ramas. Su artillería estaba perfectamente lista.

Agarró su arco hecho en tres minutos y agradeció que su padre le dio unas clases de arquería en su juventud. Reposó una flecha y, entre los arbustos, esperó a que el extraño mago apareciera.

—¡Allá está! —gritó Kristoff, alertando a Anna y señalando a la extraña maga, que andaba escabulléndose entre los árboles.

Anna tensó el arco y soltó la cuerda.

Disparó la flecha y ésta dio en el tronco de un árbol, a pocos centímetros de la Guardiana. Ésta comenzó a crear una gran esfera eléctrica. Anna gruñó y disparó rápidamente de nuevo, pero falló por una segunda vez. La Guardiana lanzó su rayo, que Anna esquivó por muy poco arrastrándose rápidamente por la nieve. El rayo impactó en un gran árbol que a los pocos segundos, cayó por la potencia de la electricidad.

Electricidad comenzaba a emanar por todo el cuerpo de la Guardiana. Anna y Kristoff notaron la gravedad del caso. Rápidamente, Anna lanzó otra flecha, pero la Guardiana la esquivó, mientras creaba más y más electricidad. La punta azul del mechón de pelo que tapaba su ojo derecho brillaba, mientras acumulaba más y más poder. Su ojo verde brillaba como esmeralda. Los dos monstruos que había creado estaban rodeándose de electricidad.

Anna tuvo que pensar rápido. Lo más probable era que haga algún tipo de explosión de electricidad, lo que los dejaría muertos a los tres. Decidió concentrarse lo más posible para acertar con su arco. Recordó lo que su padre le dijo. La postura que debía mantener. Cerrar el ojo que no necesitaba. Tensar el arco al máximo, y contener la respiración. Luego, soltó la cuerda.

La flecha se disparó a una aterradora velocidad y se enterró en el hombro de la Guardiana. Ésta gritó de dolor, mientras sus dos eléctricos guardaespaldas se debilitaban a la par con ella. La electricidad alredor de ella desapareció. Su ojo dejó de brillar, como la punta de su mechón de pelo. No podía creer que había perdido de esa manera, derrotada por un flechazo de la hermana menor de su blanco. Quería, con todas las ganas, seguir peleando, pero estaba demasiada débil como para conjurar a otros guardaespaldas eléctricos. Sin más, salió corriendo, se subió a su caballo y escapó.

—Oh... Dios... mío —dijo Anna, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja formándose en su cara— ¡Lo hice! —chilló, levantándose y abrazando a Kristoff. Casi olvida que su hermana estaba tirada en el piso, a punto de desmayarse y desangrándose. Corrió hacia ella, sacando las vendas del bolso de Kristoff—. Elsa, ¿estás bien?

Olaf estaba junto a ella, acariciándole el pelo con una expresión preocupada.

A Elsa no le daban las energías para responder. Por cómo su espalda sangraba, se podría decir que no. Un estrepitoso NO.

Cuidadosamente, vendó su espalda. Elsa apenas se quejaba, estaba en la fina línea entre el mundo real y el mundo de la inconsciencia. Y probablemente, también estaba cerca del mundo de los muertos.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —preguntó Elsa, confundida y con la voz temblando.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Qué le pateé el trasero a esa tal...! ¿maga? ¡Como sea! —su mano derecha no se veía muy bien. Estaba quemada, le costaba moverla, apenas la sentía y todavía sentía ese dolor que la sacaba de quicio, pero pensó que lo importante fue que la ahuyentaron.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿C-cómo? —preguntó Elsa, dando una débil sonrisa.

—¡Recordé tu frase de pequeñas! "Debes tener una base cada vez que juegas. Si vas a lo guerrero a arrojar, no servirá. Haz una estrategia. Escóndete. Prepara la artillería" —dijo, imitando la voz de su hermana en su temprana edad.

—¿Acaso esa es mi voz? —preguntó haciendo una débil risita su hermana.

—Lo sé, no soy muy buena para imitar voces. ¡La cosa es que: hice mi base, armé un arco y unas pocas flechas y comencé a disparar! Y bueno, de extra, papá me había dado unas pocas clases de arquería cuando tenía 14.

—Esa es mi hermanita —dijo Elsa, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. Anna hizo una risita y seguía emocionada por su épico triunfo. La chica de la pala de la que nadie esperaba nada increíble, se las había arreglado contra una hechicera eléctricamente poderosa. ¿Quién necesita magia para ser genial? Probablemente Elsa. ¡Pero sólo Elsa!

Anna corrió a abrazar a Kristoff de nuevo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Kristoff se sonrojó, pero sonrió.

—¡A seguir! ¡Levántense todos! —comandó Anna, sintiéndose como la líder del equipo.

—Está bien, Capitana Anna —dijo Kristoff, riendo—. Menos mal que éramos solo dos.

Elsa intentó levantarse, fallando.

—Ayuda —dijo en una voz algo baja Elsa. Kristoff, al ver que Anna probablemente ni la había escuchado y estaba afilando sus flechas, ayudó a Elsa a pararse. Ésta sonrió débilmente en respuesta.

Cerca de ahí...

Un aura de color dorado que provenía de su bastón rodeaba el hombro de la Guardiana, curando rápidamente la herida.

—No debería usar más el bastón... —susurró.

—Guardiana, le insistimos que deberíamos ayudarla...

—¿Y? Fue mi derrota. Laure posiblemente se entere de esto, pero me culpará, y no a ustedes.

Esa tal Laure apareció de golpe en una imagen mágica que a menudo usaban los magos para comunicarse. La Guardiana sobresaltó, casi cayéndose hacia atrás. Había insistido que agreguen una parte más al hechizo para que la imagen no aparezca de golpe, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¡¿ACASO FALLASTE?! —chilló la extraña Laure.

—Tranquilízate, loca, que casi me das un infarto —dijo la Guardiana, recobrando la compostura.

Laure era ligeramente más baja que la Guardiana, con pelo de color rubio tirando a blanco en algunas partes. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro y tenía cejas finas. Estaba vestida con una remera manga corta de color celeste oscuro y una pollera azul oscuro. Su cara siempre, de alguna manera, parecía malhumorada o irritada. Estaba cerca de los veinticinco años.

—¡Rgh! ¿Por qué soy la única Guardiana que hace las cosas bien? Tú y el otro loco del fuego me irritan —se quejó Laure, cruzándose de brazos. Se podía ver que una pequeña aura de copos de nieve la rodeaban.

—¿Soy yo o tú eres la única loca? Además, tú no tienes la mala suerte de ir por el mismo camino que Los Opositores.

—¿Mala suerte? ¡Deberías haberlos hecho pedazos! Pero qué digo, si le estoy hablando a una niña huérfana de 12 años... —dijo Laure, con aire egocéntrico— ¡Ah! Con el hermano muerto y...

—¿Qué hablamos de meterte con mi hermano?

—¿Me importa? Tu hermano ya no existe, deberías haberte vengado hace unos minutos.

—Y me salió mal. ¿Hay algún problema? Al menos a mí no me mordió un lobo ni bien salí de mi ciudad.

Laure se sonrojó, furiosa por haberla escrachado ante los otros tres magos que acompañaban a la Guardiana de la electricidad.

—Tú quédate en tu querido trono de Guardiana, ya llegaste a la Montaña Fryst con tus geniales hechizos de teletransporte, así que cállate.

—¿Quién le autorizó para hablar así, señorita Agustina Tesla? —preguntó Laure, tratando de hacerla enojar.

—¡Hola! —exclamó una tercera persona que se unía a la conversación.

La Guardiana, Agustina, sobresaltó de nuevo.

—Dios mío... —susurró.

—¿Llegaron a la Montaña? ¿Cuánto les falta? —preguntó el chico, de unos dieciocho años.

Su pelo era de color pelirrojo claro largo hasta poco más de los hombros, sus ojos de un color marrón brillante que parecían rojos. Llevaba una túnica sin capucha de color rojo, capa de color rojo oscuro y tenía un bastón con forma de llama y cuernos de dragón de color dorado, con una gema rojo oscura en su punta.

—Oh, señor del fuego, estábamos hablando de ti —dijo Laure, tratando de parecer amigable, en vano.

—Exactamente, ella estaba diciendo que eras loco al igual que yo.

Laure gruñó con furia, fulminando con la mirada a Agustina.

—Tenían que ser italianos... —bufó Laure.

— _Razzistico_ —(Racista) gruñó el Guardián del fuego.

— _Bag maledetto di farina_ —(Maldita bolsa de harina...), dijo Agustina.

Los dos rieron, mientras Laure los miraba furiosa sin entender una palabra de lo que decían.

—¿Ahora te sumas a la estupidez de una niña, Rafael? —dijo Laure, intimidante.

—¿Estupidez? ¡Eres la única inmadura aquí!

—Tengo 26, tú 18 y la niña 12 ¿quién es inmaduro?

—¿Acaso las edades importan? Puedes tener 26 pero tener mente de niño preescolar —dijo Agustina.

Laure se sentó en un extraño trono de hielo, tratando de ignorar a los guardianes.

—Y eso pasa en tu caso —observó Rafael, el Guardián del fuego.

—¿Saben qué? Cállense. Lo que importa, es que yo ya llegué a la Montaña, ustedes no, y Agustina acaba de ser derrotada por Los Opositores.

 _De vuelta con los arendellianos..._

Siguieron caminando mientras los Tres Guardianes se peleaban en un vaivén de insultos racistas, en tres distintos idiomas y a través de una imagen mágica. Con el tiempo, oscureció de nuevo.

—Vas a tener que darle una visita al doctor cuando volvamos, tantos golpes en la cabeza no creo que te hagan bien —observó Anna.

Elsa dio un profundo suspiro.

—Deberíamos parar. Ya está oscureciendo y puede ser peligroso —dijo Kristoff, sacando algunas mantas y atando a los caballos.

Acamparon en un lugar con reparo, rodeado por árboles, donde la tormenta de nieve no penetraba. Anna abrazó a Kristoff para dormirse, pero al ver a Elsa tan solitaria en un rincón junto con Olaf tratando de dormirse, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Se veía tan débil. Tan adolorida. Y lo peor, era que estaba sola.

Anna se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Elsa, con los ojos cerrados y temblando por la fiebre, probablemente también teniendo algunas alucinaciones.

—Hey —dijo Anna, ubicando un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja—. ¿Quieres venir a dormir con nosotros? Se te ve muy solitaria aquí.

Olaf sonrió emocionado mientras miraba a Elsa esperando su respuesta. Elsa solo se encogió de hombros tímidamente mientras gesticulaba un "tal vez" con su mirada.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo Anna, sonriendo, mientras ayudaba a Elsa a llegar a donde estaban durmiendo ella y Kristoff, y por supuesto, Olaf se les unió.

—Buenas noches —susurró Elsa, mientras se acomodaba entre Kristoff y Anna.

—Buenas noches —dijeron al unísono.

 **Aprendiendo a sobrevivir con Anna! (?**

 **Pues este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué planean los Guardianes? ¿Están del lado del Demonio del Invierno? ¿Elsa dejará de golpearse la cabeza accidentalmente? ¿Laure tiene mente de niño preescolar? (? Espero sus opiniones sobre estos nuevos personajes introducidos :D**

 **Otra cosa media random: El fic llegó a 1000 visitas! Yay!**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **PrincesaAnna: Aw, me alegra que te guste el fic! Ahora te desvelarás más, lo siento :D Jaja en los siguientes capítulos habrá situaciones tiernamente románticas Kristanna, y otra cosa que también me gusta incluir son los Icebros xD (por si no conocías, se trata de la relación de "bro" de Kristoff y Elsa xD puedes buscar "Icebros Frozen" en Google imágenes, no te arrepentirás xD ojo, a no confundir con el Kristelsa, que es completamente diferente) Gracias por dejar review!**

 **Alexandra: Espero que te siga gustando! Gracias por dejar review viteh** **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **The Lonely Frozen Wolf/Lobita Loca: O mai goat, gracias! No suelo emocionar a la gente, pero parece que lo estoy logrando xD Aquí tienes un poco de gore, pero te aseguro que en los próximos capítulos, y en especial en los últimos (últimos, muy últimos) habrá ríos de sangre. Creo que la pasarás bien (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Aguante SAW! Ah, no tenía nada que ver...**

 **Andriux Herrera: Diría que sí, pobre Elsa xD Me alegra de que te divierta como yo me divierto escribiéndolo :D Te aseguro que no será Elsanna, ojo, no es que tenga nada en contra, de hecho no me parece del todo mal (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), pero no tengo planes de terminarlo así xD Solo un poco de ternura entre hermanas, pero solo ternura xD Pos gracias por dejar review!**

 **=NOTAS=**

 **-No es exactamente una nota, pero el apellido de la Guardiana, Agustina Tesla, lo saqué directamente del genio de la electricidad, Nikola Tesla.**

 **-Cuando Rafael y Agustina hablaban y se reían de Laure, estaban hablando italiano, por si no se habían dado cuenta lol Corríjanme si le erré en la traducción, sé poco y nada de italiano xD Espero que el traductor de Google no me haya traicionado D:**

 **Así que, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! :D Saludos pequeños demonios del invierno :3**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


	10. Encuentro inesperado

Anna pasó toda la noche pensando en qué le esperaba al día siguiente. Elsa, tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta que ella era la culpable de todo. ¿Qué le haría? ¿La perdonaría? ¿Le haría otro castigo peor que dejarla sin chocolate? Debería ser un muy malvado castigo para que sea peor que eso...

Elsa bostezó, despertándose.

—Buenos días —dijo Anna, nerviosa.

—Buenos días —respondió Elsa, mientras notaba que su voz era un hilo y dolía. Carraspeó—... Ay —carraspeó de nuevo, al ver que no mejoraba—... Ahora afónica, ¿en serio?

—Será mejor que no hables —dijo Anna, con una mirada nerviosa mientras trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.

Kristoff le dio una mirada de "estás en gravísimos problemas".

Pocas veces Anna había hecho una metida de pata tan grande. Solía romper platos, desarmar armaduras, hacer pedazos algún vidrio, hacer una travesura con algún guardia o sirviente, comer más chocolate del que debía, arruinar documentos, tirar tinta, ensuciarse, siempre seguido del grito furioso "¡ANNA!" de alguno de sus padres (aunque hace poco Elsa era la que se encargaba de hacer eso) y el nervioso y pícaro "Ups" y mirada arrepentida de la princesa... pero esta vez pasaba la línea. No rompía vidrios, jarrones, platos... esta vez estaba, prácticamente, rompiendo a su hermana. Todo comenzó como una inocente broma, y terminó en un desastre. Y el desastre, se prolongaba más y más. Anna pensó que debía proteger a Elsa como a un cristal de ahora en más para evitar que se prolongue más el desastre...

Mientras tanto, en Arendelle...

—¿Qué? —preguntó el General del ejército, sentado en una mesa con algunos soldados de élite escuchando lo que contaba Kai—, ¿cómo que fue sola?

Kai asintió.

—Sí, fue ella, su hermana y el Maestro Recolector de Hielo, Kristoff.

—Eso es prácticamente un suicidio, debería haberme avisado —dijo el General, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, ¿a qué fue?

—Me dijo algo sobre una profecía de un tal Demonio del Invierno, si no recuerdo mal.

—Creí que Su Majestad no creía en estupideces.

Kai se quedó callado por unos segundos, creándose un incómodo silencio.

—Pero eso explica el por qué del invierno, General. Era plena primavera hace unos días.

El General se acarició el mentón.

—Me sigue pareciendo algo bastante estúpido. Debe tener otra explicación.

—No hay otra explicación, General. Su Majestad no lo creó, no hay manera de que nieve de esta manera en este mes, todo apunta a que es algo sobrenatural.

—Pero en primer lugar, ¿por qué no avisó? la reina no puede ir a ningún lugar sin el acompañamiento mínimo de dos guardias.

—Ya la conoce, General, no es una reina cualquiera. Prefiere ir con su hermana y con el Maestro de Hielo. Ella sigue siendo un humilde habitante más de Arendelle en su interior. Además, nunca pensó que sería reina tan temprano.

El General bufó. Si la reina muriese, lo más probable sería que lo culparan a él por no darle la compañía de su ejército. Bueno, era el ejército de la reina. ¿Por qué ella no había pedido la ayuda de nadie? Se entiende que prefiere ir con sus familiares, pero caminar 212 km llenos de peligros, lobos hambrientos, osos, precipicios, montañas, cuevas y demás cosas aterradoras, no le parecía una idea muy inteligente.

De nuevo en el largo camino a la Montaña Fryst...

Los tres se subían a los caballos de nuevo, Olaf exclamando "¡Vamos a descongelar a Arendelle! ¡Por segunda vez!" con un tono emocionado, a pesar de que era algo así como la quinta vez en el viaje que lo decía. Skygge, Svart y Sven se apuraban para ir lo más rápido posible. La tormenta no pararía por mucho tiempo. Debían aprovecharlo.

El camino estaba libre, la tormenta había parado temporalmente y los caballos corrían vivamente. El viento daba en la cara de los tres, haciéndolos sentir tan vivos. En especial a Elsa y Anna, que habían pasado toda su vida en un castillo. A Elsa le faltaba la voz y aún estaba sintiéndose algo mal por la fiebre, pero el viento refrescaba su mente y su cuerpo.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que escucharon un ruido del correr de varios caballos. En poco tiempo, se encontraron rodeados por un montón de ladrones encapuchados armados con arcos, ballestas y sables.

Rápidamente los tres bajaron de sus caballos, mientras los ladrones gritaban:

—¡Dennos todas sus pertenencias!

Elsa intentó responder, pero su voz casi no existía. Los ladrones rieron al ver que la reina intentó responder algo sin éxito. Elsa se sentía tan débil e indefensa en ese momento... no podía hablar, y si lo hacía, sonaría ridícula. Sus poderes apenas funcionaban debido a la fiebre. Sentía que sus huesos dolían y sus piernas temblaban. Su espalda ardía de dolor. Veía ladrones por todos lados, preparados para atacarlos.

—¡Nadie le hará nada a mi hermana! —chilló Anna. Al ver que todos se rieron, sacó su pala a una vertiginosa velocidad y noqueó a un ladrón cerca suyo con ésta. Con este acto de valentía y locura, los ladrones estallaron y la batalla comenzó.

Kristoff y Anna se colocaron alrededor de Elsa y comenzaron a dar palazos y picazos. Anna le dio a uno de los ladrones y desvió un ataque que iba directo hacia Elsa de una flecha. Kristoff despedazó la cara de uno de los ladrones con su pico, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás. Olaf también ayudaba: se subía a los hombros de los ladrones y los distraían hasta que Kristoff o Anna le patearan el trasero.

Llegaron los mejores ladrones, por lo que tuvieron que actuar rápido. Uno de ellos se puso a pelear contra Anna, ésta tenía un gran manejo de la pala y desviaba los ataques rápidamente, hasta que el ladrón le dio un fuerte golpe en la pala e hizo que se le resbalara. Sin otra alternativa, Anna comenzó a dar puñetazos hacia la cara del ladrón, sin mucho éxito. El ladrón le hizo un pequeño tajo en el labio con su sable y la hizo retroceder. Anna se limpió la poca sangre que salía mientras tomaba su pala de nuevo y la oscilaba cerca de la cabeza del ladrón.

—¡Toma... ESTO! —terminó Anna, dándole el último y más fuerte palazo de su "combo" de ataques, pero el ladrón se movió demasiado rápido y Anna terminó pegándole al aire y cayendo al piso. El agresor iba a terminar con su vida clavándole la espada, pero una pared de hielo se lo impidió, haciéndolo retroceder mientras se movía hacia atrás.

Anna miró hacia atrás, viendo como su hermana, afiebrada, afónica y semi-inconsciente se ponía furiosa. El ladrón no sabía lo que le esperaba.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó Elsa, moviendo la pared acercándolo mientras con la otra mano, creaba otro rayo de hielo. Una tormenta se creaba alrededor de los dos—, ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con una chiquilla de 19 años? ¿Por qué no te metes con la reina?

Elsa lanzó su otro rayo, el ladrón gritando de dolor al sentir el mortal frío fluir por su cuerpo. Elsa lo terminó lanzando un pisotón hacia adelante, un montón de filosas puntas de hielo saliendo del piso, y algunas llegaron a herirlo en el abdomen. La sangre bajaba hasta llegar a la nieve, manchándola del violento color rojo.

El otro ladrón que estaba luchando contra Kristoff corrió a defender a su compañero. Elsa preparó sus poderes una vez más, su capa comenzando a volar con la tormenta que estaba creando a su alrededor. Lanzó su rayo, pero el nuevo ladrón la esquivó. Elsa se sentía cada vez más débil por la fiebre, su cuerpo temblando más y más. Pero debía proteger a su hermana y a Kristoff. Ella era la reina. Debía ser un ejemplo de fortaleza y poder absoluto. No podía mostrar debilidades, ni aún en el estado más débil...

Ella no era perfecta. Pero ella era Elsa. La Reina de Arendelle. La Reina de las Nieves.

Concentrándose un poco, mientras el ladrón la miraba con una pícara sonrisa de "te voy a matar", creó una filosa y elegante espada de hielo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra el enemigo.

El ladrón la esquivó, mientras sacaba su sable. Elsa se sentía cada vez más débil, vulnerable y adolorida, pero no iba a rendirse. Tomó la espada con su mano izquierda mientras intentaba apuntar al ladrón con un rayo de hielo con la otra mano.

El otro ladrón, que si bien estaba bastante herido seguía de pie, se le unió al que estaba luchando contra Elsa. Agarró una ballesta del piso que había soltado el ladrón noqueado por Anna y disparó. Elsa no pudo reaccionar. Las ballestas estaban entre sus "10 cosas a las que le tienes más terror" desde el "accidente" del candelabro y la batalla con los guardaespaldas de Weselton. Instintivamente protegió su cara con sus manos.

Kristoff se puso en medio de la flecha y Elsa, ésta enterrándose en su brazo. Gritó de dolor. Nunca pensó que un flechazo dolería tanto. La sangre bajaba rápidamente por su brazo.

—¡Kristoff! —exclamó Elsa, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡RRRRRRARGH! —gruñó Anna mientras corría, imparable, con su pala a despedazar al ladrón herido. Estaba distraído, y le dio justo en la nuca. Cayó al piso instantáneamente. Para asegurarse de que esté bien inconsciente, le dio un pisotón en la cabeza (llevaba botas de cuero con taco).

Elsa lanzó su espada, cuyo filo rozó el abdomen del único ladrón que quedaba. Mientras tanto, Anna tomaba su arco. Su puntería no era la mejor, pero debía ayudar a su hermana, y sobre todo, proteger a Kristoff.

Más ladrones salieron detrás de los arbustos. Elsa hizo una seña para que Kristoff, Anna y Olaf se alejaran.

—¿Por qué? —susurró entre dientes Anna— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Elsa no podía decir mucho más que un poco de palabras debido a su garganta. Dijo las palabras clave.

—Palacio de hielo.

—¿Qué? —Anna comenzó a tensar el arco mientras se acercaba a su hermana— ¿A qué te refieres?

Elsa le dio una mirada de "ya te darás cuenta", mientras le daba un empujoncito para que se aleje.

Anna, Kristoff y Olaf se alejaron, mientras Elsa comenzaba a crear una fuerte tormenta alrededor de ella. La nieve se hacía cada vez más pesada y el viento era más fuerte. A la distancia, Anna reconoció en seguida qué era lo que quería hacer. Pues ella ya lo había presenciado y sentido las consecuencias.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo emocionada Anna—. ¡Palacio de hielo! ¡Ya entiendo!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Kristoff y Olaf a la vez.

—¡Exactamente eso hizo cuando me congeló en su palacio! Bueno, pobre, sin querer. Es como una explosión de rayos, muchos rayos, hacia todos lados. Los derribará a todos en pocos segundos —dijo Anna, frotándose las manos con malicia. Casi olvida que Kristoff estaba desangrándose y sacó las vendas.

La tormenta se hacía tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte, que parecía un tornado de nieve. Los ladrones sacaron sus ballestas, pero era demasiado tarde. Elsa absorbió la tormenta y, a los pocos milisegundos, una poderosísima ráfaga de rayos congelados se lanzaron alrededor de ella a una aterradora velocidad. Como bien predijo Anna, los derribó a todos en seguida. Era incluso más fuerte que el que hizo en su palacio. En ese momento Anna recordó que, como todos los reyes, debía tener unas cuantas clases para aprender cómo utilizar las armas en una batalla. Elsa no había tenido ninguna, ya que nadie esperó que sea reina tan temprano, por lo que tuvo que tenerlas hace poco tiempo. Se reusó a usar una espada, hacha, pico, pala, arco, ballesta, látigo, ni siquiera una sartén como cierta prima. Ella quería usar sus poderes. El Maestro de Guerra (también conocido como el General) no tenía otra elección que aceptar que usara sus poderes como arma principal. Ahí Anna entendió por qué sus habilidades sobre la magia habían mejorado. Aún así el General no pudo darle más consejos que unos pocos sobre cómo apuntar, pues Elsa había mejorado sus técnicas ella sola. Y lo seguiría haciendo, a menos que alguien venga a darle clases de magia. Lo dudaba mucho.

Todos los ladrones escaparon como pudieron. A algunos el rayo le dio en la cabeza, a otros en el estómago, brazos, piernas, otros desafortunados en el pecho... simplemente por todos lados. A los pocos segundos ya todos se habían ido.

Elsa rió malévolamente.

—Nadie se mete con la reina. —susurró, mientras iba hacia donde se encontraban Kristoff, Anna y Olaf.

—¡Estuviste genial! —exclamó Olaf.

Elsa se limpió la nieve de los hombros. Acababa de darse cuenta que podía derrotar a decenas de ladrones sin despeinarse.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí...

—¿¡Podemos por favor dejar de discutir!? —rogó Agustina—, ¡Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para comer algo!

—¡No! ¡Tú fallaste! ¡Es tu culpa! —chillaba Laure.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¿¡Pero qué diablos tiene que ver eso con que estemos discutiendo todo el tiempo!? ¡Basta!

Rafael no se veía muy convencido.

—¡Por favor! ¡En serio! ¡BASTA!

Agustina estaba harta de que todo el mundo se burlase de ella por un pequeño error. Si bien que no pudiera derrotar a Los Opositores no era un "pequeño error", peor era que te muerda un lobo recién salgas de tu ciudad (aún así, nadie se burlaba de Laure).

—Uh, no sé señorita, a aguantársela, usted perdió contra Los Opositores, yo no.

De la nada, una cuarta persona se unió a la conversación. Al verla, Agustina quería cortarse todas las venas de su cuerpo para morirse rápido y no tener que enfrentarla. Y era literal.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una mujer con una capucha negra con detalles en blanco y túnica del mismo color. Sus filosos ojos eran de color marrón claro, casi amarillo. Su mirada era fría y distante. Su pelo era completamente blanco, incluso más blanco que el de Elsa.

Laure intentó contener la risa al ver la cara aterrorizada de Agustina.

—N-nada —respondió la joven, agarrando su bastón—. Solo...

—¿Ah sí? Maestra, ella tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con Los Opositores y derrotarlos, pero perdió contra ellos. —escrachó Laure.

Agustina miró a Rafael con una mirada diciendo "¡AYUDA!" desesperadamente, pero el joven no dijo nada.

—Yo... uh... —sus ojos saltaban de persona en persona, sin saber qué decir—Er...

La extraña encapuchada se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.

—Okey, okey, sí, perdí contra ellos, la pelirroja me dio un flechazo en el hombro —soltó rápidamente Agustina mientras agarraba su bastón con las dos manos.

"Ay Dios... por favor haz que la Tierra me trague."

Un tiempo más tarde, de vuelta con los arendellianos...

—Bueno, ahora OFICIALMENTE nos perdimos. —anunció Anna, mirando al mapa con furia. No lo entendía en absoluto, Kristoff estaba vendando lo que quedaba de su brazo y Elsa estaba tratando de bajarse la fiebre. Anna se dio cuenta de que sin ellos dos, no llegaría mucho más que a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿No lo entiendes? —dijo Elsa, suspirando, con un terrible dolor de cabeza— Dámelo, a ver...

Anna se sentía inútil en esos momentos. Le dio el mapa a Elsa, que sostenía su frente con una mirada de dolor con una mano y agarraba el mapa con la otra.

Lo miró por unos segundos y dijo:

—Por la izquierda —respondió—. Por el camino de la izquierda.

—¿Cómo haces para entenderlo tan rápido? —se quejó Anna, sintiéndose impotente e inútil al mismo tiempo. Quería ser igual de inteligente que su hermana mayor... igual de responsable, de elegante, de tranquila, de delicada...

Elsa se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera ella sabía. Los entendía, y eso era todo.

—Algún día aprenderás —dijo Kristoff sonriendo, mientras desataba los caballos con una sola mano—. Y... bueno... —se puso rojo como un tomate— Gracias por ayudarme a sacar la flecha.

—¡Oh, no es nada! —dijo Anna, sonriendo pícaramente y dándole un beso.

Olaf y Elsa los miraron como si aún fueran niños pequeños y no les agrade ver a personas besándose. Olaf estaba acostumbrado a besos de amor verdadero cuando alguien se estaba por congelar, pero ese beso repentino era nuevo. A Elsa le agradaba Kristoff, le caía muy bien y le parecía el mejor hombre que Anna pudiera encontrar, pero tenía la postura excesivamente protectora que sus padres hubieran tomado si no se hubiesen muerto.

Anna se tentó de risa al ver a Olaf y Elsa con una mirada casi idéntica (considerando que no sería idéntica de ninguna manera porque Olaf es un muñeco de nieve y Elsa un humano). Los dos la cambiaron a una normal al instante al ver que Anna se estaba riendo de ellos. Elsa se hizo la que "no tenía nada que ver aquí" y miró hacia otro lado. Olaf empezó a canturrear canciones sobre el verano.

Elsa creó un poco de hielo con sus poderes y comenzó a comerlo, una nueva costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa. Estrujarse las manos llegaba a doler y comerse las uñas no sería bien visto. Comer hielo era perfecto (al menos mientras nadie desconocido la vea).

Anna seguía tentada de risa y Kristoff miraba nervioso a Anna y Elsa.

—Okey, eso fue raro. —susurró Elsa, poniéndose roja también.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban rojos, menos Olaf, que, por supuesto, era un muñeco de nieve. Anna estaba por quedarse sin aire de tanto reír. Había mucha tensión por el hecho de escuchar solo a Anna reír y a nadie más hablar.

Anna paró en seco de reír cuando sintió que una bola de nieve impactó con su hombro. Miró a la agresora, que la miraba furiosa con otra bola de nieve mucho más grande en su mano. Anna se escondió detrás de un arbusto y comenzó a tirar bolas de nieve. Elsa lanzó su gran bola de nieve que la dejó prácticamente nadando en nieve. Iba a lanzar otra, hasta que siente un gran alarido que sin duda, no provenía de un humano.

Anna, que estaba sacándose la nieve de encima, quedó como una estatua, al igual que su hermana, que estaba creando otra bola de nieve, al ver que un gigantesco monstruo de fuego de cuatro metros, con rocas al rojo vivo formando su cuerpo, las estaba mirando para matarlas en el mismo momento.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO!? —chilló Elsa, descongelándose de su estado estatua mientras retrocedía y accidentalmente se caía sobre un arbusto— ¡Ow! —se quejó la joven ante el repentino golpe, sobándose la espalda.

Anna sacó su pala, aunque no serviría prácticamente para nada contra un salvaje monstruo de fuego que amenanzaba con reducirlos a cenizas a todos.

 **Creyeron que abandoné el fic? jajajajajaja, NO.**

 **Volví! Síiii! Una gran disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero he estado atareada. D: Pero aquí está. Espero que no sufran mucho con este suspenso (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¿Quién es esa tal encapuchada rarita? ¿Y quién la conoce? Y otra cosa, es el capítulo número 10! Yay! Espero que sigamos a aún más :D Y una cosa bastante random (que espero que no sea considerado spam), acabo de hacer otro fic, Cold Tears, que relata la vida de encierro de Elsa. El que esté interesado, dejo link :D**

 **/s/11359122/1/Cold-Tears (adelante pongan el link de fanfiction)**

 **=RESPUESTAS=**

 **Alexandra: Yay! Sí! Y aquí hay un poco más (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejar review! :D**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente, Demonios del Invierno! :3**

 **=FractalsRemastered=**


End file.
